Powerpuff Princesses
by DFKJR
Summary: A funny parody base on a particular cartoon show. Join the three princesses, as they fight evil, save the day, and...okay fine, it's not really like that. So join the princesses as they screw up in TRYING to save the day.
1. E1 P1 The Retarded Introductions

** (A/N): Hey there. I've been thinking about something like this for a while now. So here's the first part of a funny parody base off a well known cartoon. I wanted to do a quick, less than one thousand words one-shot, but I end up having so many ideas that I decided to just separate them. I didn't want to make the story too long.**

**Rated: T for….rated 'T' stuff**

_ One day, Professor Elvin Gadd was in his laboratory. He was in the process of using illegal bio chemicals, which consist of sugar, spice, and everything nice; in order to create the perfect woman…..for his own perverted desires. _The professor then looks into your generally direction and said;"Hey, don't give me that look. I'm an old geezer, what do you expect?" _Riiiiight. But Professor Gadd accidently added an extra ingredients into the containment; Chemical __**Whoop Ass**__. _Then an explosive accrued, sending the professor soaring backwards into a wall. Pretty dazed from the impact, he looks up to his surprise to see, not one, but **three** beautiful woman floating over the container. _Thus the Powerpuff Princesses are born. Using their awesome-mega-ultra-ultimate-superior-champion SUPER powers; Peach, Daisy, and….um….that one chick. What's her name? Roxanne or….something- hold on sec (looks at Super Mario Galaxy Guild book). Oh yeah, __**Rosalina**__, that chick. Yeah sooo, anyways they dedicated their lives to fighting crime, and the forces of evil. But seeing how this fanfiction isn't taken seriously, unfortunately, I have to say that it's not very likely. Peach mostly get kidnapped, Daisy gets the job done…..sometimes, and Rosalina somehow solves everything. Well, that just about raps ups the introductions. Let's get this crappy story started shall we…_

_ The city of Toad Town. It's a lovely day as most stories start off with. The sun is shiny in the big blue cloudless sky, the birds are singing, and the squirrels are flocking about. The inhabitants of this peaceful town whom are called Toads, the mushroom people, are skipping along the walkway, humming and-you know what, just fuck it. Excuse me, pardon my language and all, but do you readers really give a shit about detail descriptions of 'happy-go-lucky' town citizens and all that other garbage? Do you just want to skip to the action? I thought so!_

_Now let's see, let's see…hmmm….where the hell are those Princesses? Huh, what's this? _A bank alarm goes off in the distance. _Oh no! Looks like a bank robbery! And worst of all, a couple Koopa thugs are holding up the Bank Clerks as hostage. PERFECT! Now those heroines will show up and kick some ass….well….I hope…_

"Alright tuts", said one of the thugs, a Hammer Bro; "hand over the money nice and easy."

"Okay, okay, okay, please don't shoot", panicked a female Bank Toad, with both hands in the air.

"Shoot? I don't have a gun you dumb broad. What kind of Mario fanfiction you think this is?", proclaim the helmet wearing Koopa.

"Actually, this is more of a mere parody of another show-"

"Whatever!" interrupted the Hammer Bro, losing his patients.

"Alright, put the money in the bag. PUT IT IN!" yelled the other thug, a Koopa Troopa with a sock over his head, making a scene.

"...um….sir?" A male Bank Toad spoke up with his hands in the air, trembling before the Koopa Troopa; "You're facing the wrong way…" Indeed, the dumbass Koopa was facing the wrong direction when he's making a robbery.

"Oh…my bad." said the Koopa Troopa causally, now facing the Bank Toad; "Alright you little mushroom man, NOW GIVE ME THE MONEY!" He shouted once again, making two Koopas, the Hammer Bro and a Sledge Bro, facepalm themselves from witnessing their companion being retarded as usual.

"Damn it 'Melvin'", yelled the Hammer Bro, calling out his mentally challenge partner who is apparently named Melvin; "can't you do anything right? And why are you wearing a solid white sock over your head?"

"It's to hide my identity guys." replied Melvin the Koopa Troopa, speaking at the Hammer Bro while facing another direction.

"You idiot, you can't even see through It.", mutter the Hammer Bro.

"Why the hell did _WE_ bring _HIM_ along anyways?", question the Sledge Bro, with a sack of money over his shoulders.

Just at that second over everyone's head, three figures busted through the ceiling of the bank, landing in the room. Everyone in the facility cough due to the dust blown in the area, and it also made the three figures appear silhouetted, standing in heroic poses.

"Ah crap, it's them", said a Hammer Bro when he finally got done coughing.

"Them who? I can't see anything man.", cried Melvin, with both arms outreach feeling around hopelessly.

"Shut up Melvin!", yelled the Hammer Bro.

"Not so fast bad guys", one of them spoke up, assumingly the leader of the group. The dust quickly faded as it came, when it finally revealed; "The Powerpuff Princesses are here!", announced Princess Peach, flickering her blonde-lock hair still holding a pose. She and both Daisy and Rosalina were not wearing their traditional dresses, but instead wearing dresses with black stripes around the waist, and white pantyhose with black Mary Janes. Each of them has a color scheme of pink, green, and blue respectively. _Well it's about damn time. Finally, the Powerpuff Princesses have arrived. Now let's see how this plays out._

"Oh no, not _HER_. It's _GAME_ over man, _GAME_ over!", shudder the sack holding Sledge Bro, who seems to have a knack for emphasizing words.

"That's right you naughty Koopas. Peachy is gonn'a have to teach you a lesson.", Peach said with a smile, seeing that both Hammer and Sledge Bros are afraid of her epic appearance to foil their robbery.

"Wha-What? Not you bitch, we're talking about her!", corrected the Hammer Bro. Peach followed the Koopas line of vision and notice he was talking about Princess Daisy, who was paying more attention at her finger nails, with a dual, not amuse expression, taking no interest in the robbery.

After staring at her pedicure for a moment, Daisy finally took notice that everyone was looking at her. "Hm? Oh….hey…..bank robbery. Cool.", Daisy responded being as nonchalance as possible, going back to look at her nails. While Peach pouts over Daisy being, well, '_Daisy_', one of the male Bank Toad spoke up.

"Um, you know, we're really grateful that you three finally showed up, but did you really have to burst through our ceiling like that?", asked the Bank Toad, almost making a fuss.

"Oh, sorry about that. You know how we super heroes are.", said Peach with a natural smile.

"Yes, please except our apologies. We were in a rush to get here, and made a last second decision to corner the culprits." , explained Rosalina, in her usual half monotone, half expressive voice.

"That's nice and all, but the ceiling. What if it rains or something? That hole is huge!", continues the Bank Toad.

"I agree. Plus, we can't afford to pay for damages with our own paychecks.", added the female Bank Toad, backing up her co-workers complainant; "We may be a bank, but it just doesn't work that way."

"Oh will you two just shut it.", scolded Daisy, using her one hand as a motion to shut your mouth.

"Now Daisy, that was not necessary to say in such a manner." Rosalina said, half monotone and half expressive as you can imagine.

"Whatever! They should be glad that we showed up at all. For all we know, these Koopas would have made a getaway, but not before raping their skulls in so their brains will fall out. Oh wait, Toads don't have any brains, which explains why they are too retarded to protect their own damn selves.", Daisy bluntly said, with her arms cross and eyes closed.

"Daisy! Such vulgar language!", announced Rosalina, getting a little tense over what Daisy said; "That was inappropriate and uncalled for. You should say you're sorry."

"No."

"Yes you should."

"No way hozay!"

While these two we're arguing, Peach tried to consult her partners to calm down, but being as nice as she is; in personality wise, it didn't work. To make matters worse the Bank Toads join in on the argument, still fusing over the hole in the ceiling. _Hello, ladies? You're supposed to save the day and kick these Koopas out of town. Ah fuck it. Why Am I trying? I knew this was going to happen. Speaking of those Koopas, they must off gotten away from the mitts of-Oh, wait….nope, they are still there. Looks like they are planning something…_

"Alright look", said the Hammer Bro, getting his two partners in a huddle; "While those broads over there are fighting among themselves, we can easily sneak out with all this cash."

The Sledge Bro and the Koopa Troopa, known as Melvin, nodded in agreement. Although, Melvin continues to nod his head in rapid sessions for a few seconds like a moron, this made the Hammer and Sledge Bros face each other and smirk. "Hey listen Melvin.", said the Sledge Bro; "Sense _YOU'RE_ a dumbass and _WE_ pretty much dislike _YOU_, _WE_ need _YOU_ to stay here and keep _THOSE_ Powerpuff Princesses busy while _WE'RE_ getting away. Understand?"

"Yo, yo, guys you can count on me. I gotz dis. Iz gotz yo backs.", said Melvin in a failed attempt to be gangsta'.

"Good! And _ALSO_; 'Yonk'!" The Sledge Bro approaches the unsuspecting Princess Peach, and grabbed her with one hand, with his other hand over her mouth.

"Why are you bring her?", asked Hammer Bro.

"Don't _YOU_ know? Da Boss will promote _US_ if _WE_ give _HIM_ this fine vessel as a reward.", Sledge Bro answered, holding Peach while she tries to struggle free, but can't despite the fact she has awesome-mega-ultra-ultimate-superior-champion SUPER powers.

"What the hell's wrong with your voice? Why do you put so much emphasis on what you say?", asked again, the short Koopa who throws Hamma's.

"_I_ don't know, _IT'S_ a bad habit.", admitted big Koopa who throws **BIGGA'** Hamma's. Then they left, running away to their car, with money and kidnap Princess at hand. _I'm not surprise by this turn of events. Let's see what happens next._ Just as soon as Peach disappeared from the building, Rosalina immediately took notice and tried to stop the pointless arguing, but it didn't work.

"Listen everyone, the Koopas hav-…Please be silent, for I-….Peach might be kidnap again and-…." At this point Rosalina was getting tensed to the maximum. She struggles to control it, but it pop out like a balloon. "**SHUT UP YOU LITTLE MAGGOTS OR I'LL KICK ALL YOUR ASSES!**", roared Rosalina, startling everyone and getting their full attention. _Damn this kitty has claws!_

"*ahem*, my apologies for my rude outburst", apologies Rosalina, with her usual tone of voice again; "but the Koopas has escaped, and Peach is not here. I fear that she may be kidnap….again."

"Ugh! Not! Again!", sighed Daisy, out of frustration of Peach being, well, '_Peach_'; "Why is she even the damn leader of the group, shesh! C'mon we better go-"

But Daisy was interrupted by Melvin when he confronts them. "I don't think so, biatch.", said Melvin, with the camera screen dramatically zooming in and out from all angles on him as if he was epic.

**1****st**** Boss: Melvin the Koopa Troopa**

"I'm here to make sure that none of ya'll get's to the guys. Their countin' on meh."

"Oh yeah? And a shithead like you gonn'a stop us?" insulted Daisy, getting in her fighting stands.

"Language.", Rosalina quickly included, but Daisy pays no attention to her.

"Damn right.", said Melvin, preparing himself for an assault; "Someone's has to put you Powerpuff _whores_ in your place, and I'm da' man of this joint to do it. ARRRGH!" With that said, he charged right at them with a battle cry. Unfortunately, Melvin is a retard, with a sock over his head that completely blocks his vision. So instead of charging at them, he ran and jumped through a window that is nowhere near the heroines.

"Well that was easy.", Daisy said with a shrug; "C'mon 'Rosy', let's go save our dumbass leader." Then she quickly flew through the ceiling again, making it bigger.

"Language Daisy.", Rosalina said again, while following along.

"Shut up!", shouted Daisy in the distance.

Once they left, the two Bank Toads stare blankly at the new, now bigger hole in the Banks ceiling and at the broken window. Officially pissed off, the male Bank Toad shouted; "Son-of-a-BIT-"

_ So our remaining heroines are on their way to save their leader from the clutches of some elite Koopas. Really? How lame. I was half expecting some action, but all I saw was crap. Man this parody suck major balls! I've seen better action from documentary films of our Founding Fathers than this garbage! *sigh*, oh well. Let's see what the thugs/robbers/kidnappers are up to. Meanwhile, with the Koopas…_

"Hahahaha, hohohoho, hehehehe _insert more laughing here_, that was easy money for _US_. Just imagine all the _GREAT_ things Da Boss will give _US_ if _WE_ give _HIM_ the Princess leader of _THOSE_ 'Power_puss_'! ", gloated the Sledge Bro, who actually said '_insert more laughing here_' and continues with his bad habit of emphasizing words. He was driving their getaway car downtown, while his companion Hammer Bro was in the front passenger seat. He looked at Sledge Bro, a little annoyed.

"Dude! Seriously! What the hell man? Can you shut up already?", complained the Hammer Bro, rubbing his temple forehead.

"C'mon on, lighting _UP_ man. Can't _YOU_ see that _THIS_ is a great opportunity for _US_? _WE_ got the money, _WE_ got the Princess, and _WE'RE_ about to _GET_ even _MORE_ money and then some from Da Boss. But most importantly; _WE_ left behind _THAT_ idiot 'Melvin the Retard', back _THERE_ to get _HIS_ ass kicked." The Sledge Bro continues rambling on; "Do _YOU_ know what _I_ think Da Boss is gonn'a give _US_ as a reward? Power _AND_ Women. Yep, _LOTS_ and _LOTS_ of women. Heh heh. _YOU_ know what _I_ like to do with _MY_ women? Well….first, _I_ stack _THEM_ on top of _EACH_ other, and spread _THEIR_-"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!", interrupted Hammer Bro while yelling, stopping Sledge Bro's from further explaining his perverted fetish. _And it was getting good to._ He was actually more annoyed with his overuse of empathizing words. He was wondering who the real idiot was; Melvin or _HIM_. "Look, why not just simply-…OH SHIT LOOK OUT!", Hammer Bro suddenly screamed, as he saw a green flying figure was about to crash land directly on their moving vehicle. "Oh no! It's one of the Powerpuff Princesses. Quick, drive faster!", order Hammer Bro with a panic. Sledge Bro put the pedal to the metal and sped away. But not fast enough, as Princess Daisy uses her '_Mario Strikers_' powers to materialize an orange color, shiny, crystal gauntlet around her right arm, and smash into the front hood of the vehicle at lightning speed. The impact destroyed the car in a small explosion and sends the Koopas sailing around the area.

**2****nd**** Boss: Hammer & Sledge Bros.**

As the Hammer Bro stands up from the ground with minor injuries, Daisy approached him with a devious smirk on her face. She quickly grabbed the collar of his shell and said; "HI, I'M DAISY!", and punched him; seemingly out cold. Then she did a little victory dance and started to gloat about her win. "Oh yeah! That's right! That's all me! Right here! In your face! HOOOT Stuff!", shouted Daisy, while she licked her thumb and press it on her bottom thigh, which made a little steam appear.

Princess Peach, who was bound and gagged in the trunk of the car this whole time, also went flying out, but luckily landed in the arms her teammate Rosalina. As they land on the ground, she removed the gag and begins to untie her overly passionate leader. "Oh thank you, thank you Rosalina. You guys saved me!", said Peach, never once losing that smile and compassion tone.

"Yes, you are saved. Even thought you could have freed yourself with your unique awesome-mega-ultra-ultimate-superior-champion SUPER powers and saved us a lot of typed words; I appreciate your….appreciation.", said Rosalina, in her tone of voice we all should know by now.

"DAS-ZE, DAS-ZE, DAS-ZE, DAS-ZE", Daisy chanted her name, while pelvis thrusting in rhythm. While she continues to flaunt her ego, Daisy failed to notice that the Sledge Bro appeared behind her and bashed her on the head with a mallet. "….owie", said Daisy, before passing out on the ground. _Remember in the beginning folks, I said she 'sometimes' gets the job done. __**Sometimes**__. Alrighty then._

"Hmm…..guess _SHE_ is not as _TOUGH_ as _I_ thought….", claimed the Sledge Bro.

Hammer Bro slowly rose to his feet, a little dazzle. "Mannn that was smart. And my ears are bleeding for some reason…"

Then Sledge Bro said; "So…._WHAT_ do _WE_-"

He was interrupted by his companion again. "No, no, no. For now on, _YOU_ don't talk. So zip it!", he said with irritation.

Once Rosalina finally freed Peach, they both hurried over to ad Daisy. "Don't worried Daisy dear, Peachy has finally come to save the day.", announced Peach, confronting the two hammer throwing Koopas. Rosalina picked up Daisy to move her to the sidelines to recover.

"In the name of justice, you Koopa scum's will be triumph over the righteousness of good.", declared Peach, pointing at them in a epic heroine-esque fashion. The Hammer and Sledge Bros, looked at each other for a second, and started laughing. They didn't look too frighten and stood their ground.

"Oh please", said Hammer Bro, catching his breath; "The only person among you three who was a threat, was that green one. Now that she's down, you're just easy as picking to kidnap….again."

"Yeah _I_ know right. _LET'_s go and-", Sledge Bro spoke up, but was immediately closed off.

"I thought I said you're not allowed to talk anymore.", hissed Hammer Bro, irritated once again. "Just shut up, it's 'Hammer Time'!" They both brought out their mallet weapons and slowly approach Peach, but suddenly stopped when they notice bits of energy streams are flowing into Peach's hands. The two Koopas watch in pure confusing, witnessing Peach starts to build in power. The camera screen swung around and zoomed in and out towards the Princess, as she concentrates on storing all the colorful reddish and pinkish vigor in between both hands in front of her.

"HEART", Peach shouted, raising both arms in the air, making the stored up energy flash a white light above her head; "POWER!", Peach shouted once again, when she thrust her arms frontward and release a giant heart beam at the Koopas, flashing pink and white. They both stood there with gaping mouths open, in outer shock.

"OHHH SHHIIIII-", screamed Hammer and Sledge in union, as the heart beam engulfs them.

When it was all over, both Koopas stood their quivering in place, with their hands and arms covering the top portion of their heads. They stop shaking a moment later, feeling around their body parts. "….Dude! We're not dead!", said Hammer Bro aloud.

"Holy Goomba's on a Falcon Punch sundae to Mars!", strangely replied Sledge Bro, being surprise of not being in the 'Underwhere'; "I thought for sure that broad killed us."

"Not only that, but I feel great. My ears even stopped bleeding."

"You're right about that. I feel like a million bucks."

Then the Hammer Bro noticed something different. "Hey man, your voice…..your speech is no longer emphasizing heavily on words."

"You're right! My bad speaking habit is finally cured now.", Sledge Bro stated joyfully.

Peach, looking dumbfounded, stood there perplex. She then snapped her fingers. "Oh…..yeah….that's right. I've completely forgotten that my abilities are mostly healing powers.", realizes Peach, shrugging a little and still holding a smile. Rosalina hold the side of her head and sigh, over her partner's misjudgment.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! You stupid bitch, that was pathetic.", gloated Hammer Bro, insulting Peach; "You only healed our pain and made us stronger. No wonder all of the villains always kidnaps you. You're weak, useless, and YOU SUCK!" After hearing those words rang through her head, Peach felt very depressed for the first time in who knows how long, and fell to the ground on her hands and knees.

"…he's…..right…I'm….so weak….", mutter Peach, as tears build up in her eyes, and she started to weep to herself. Rosalina took notice of her team leader's broken confidence and spirit. She then feels something within her that she hasn't felt in a long time; she was **Angry**. Enough was enough. She immediately confronts the cruel hearted Koopa thugs, as they continue to gloat over the distress pink princess's misery.

"How dare you, how dare you!", yelled Rosalina, making the two Koopas stop laughing and look at her.

"How dare us what?", question the smug face Sledge Bro.

"**HOW DARE YOU!**", Rosalina roared 'intercontinental'. _Yes readers, she can do that when she's angry. Look it up._ Her uncommon yell made the helmeted Koopas lose their smuggest smirk, and only stare blankly at her once again. "Cruel! Cruel and very spiteful! Cold hearted even! There is no mere word in existence that can describe how vulgar and wicked you are, laughing at another beings pain! I'll have you know that Peach is _NOT_ a weakling! She's far stronger than _YOU_ and everyone else that'll ever be!" Peach's ears perk up at those statements that Rosalina made about herself.

"Lady…..who the hell are you?", inquired Hammer Bro, somewhat still startle.

"You have no right to be asking me questions!", Rosalina bluntly stated, still out of anger; "Now I'll ha-"

She stop midsentence when she notice that the two Koopas we're paying more attention to a 'Super Mario Galaxy' guild book. "It says here your name is 'Ross', no wait….'Ros-Ah-Lenta' or something. I can't say this word…it's too hard. ", complained Sledge Bro.

"Errr, pay attention when I'm talking to you! It's pronounce Rosalina. Rose-Ah-Lean-Ah. It's very simple!" she announced, getting even more peeved than usual.

"It also says here that your mother was buried under a tree.", quickly added Hammer Bro, still looking at the book. Having a fore mention of her own mom from the crooks, made Rosalina tensed to the point where she starts to boil steam.

"….what did you just say…", Rosalina asked in a low, cold tone.

The Hammer Bro, unaware of his error for mentioning that, continues to rattle on; "then you adopted over a hundred obesity star kids."

"Damn, so that practically makes them a bunch of bastard child's.", stated the Sledge Bro. The two Koopas laughed over that statement…and their last.

"**GRRRRAAAAHHHH!**", Roaslina 'intercontinental' roared once again, preparing to take the Koopas by the neck and- _WHOA! HOLD ON THERE! Sorry folks, I'm afraid I can't show you the next scene of sheer ass kicking of awesomeness to the public. It'll be too gruesome for the wondering kids and T rated viewers on the site. So instead, you'll have to watch this clip of a cute kitten, curled up in a ball sleeping while I give you the all clear. Understand? Okay. Man oh man, I wish you guys can see this brutal beat down this woman is giving these Koopas; blood, cosmic blast, and shooting stars EVERYWHERE! This is like once in a life time opportunity to see people like Rosalina, tearing some ass up. Hmm…I think she's finished. Okay now let's_- "AAAAAHHHHH!", screamed the Hammer Bro, when Rosalina smashed his body on her bent knee as blood spews from his mouth and-_WHOOOAA, that was my bad. So sorry readers. I missed read the signal. You know, I can't believe your still reading this shitty story. It's a terrible parody base on a cartoon show. I guess we can blame that on 'intercontinental'. And yes, I know what that word means. I have a 'Webster'. Oh look, fights over. Carry on now._

As many Toad citizens gather around to the scene of police cars and an ambulance, our three heroines; Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina are being greatly thanked by the Mayor of Toad Town for a job well done. "Well I must say, you three ladies did a excellent job today.", congratulated Toadsworth, the Mayor; "once again, our fair town is safely ridded of thriven thugs such as those brutes…until tomorrow that is."

The three Koopas are in an ambulance, and they look like they have gotten beaten up by a deranged space woman. The Hammer Bro is in a full body cast; Sledge Bro is put on Life Support with a few bandages around his arms and legs, and Melvin the Koopa Troopa, is of course, not injured at all, but he does has a major symptom of 'lost marbles'. "All man home-E's, I'm so 'cite for this awesome trip yo'!", Melvin said excitably, with grade 'A' failure gangsta' talk.

"_I_ can't believe _WE_ got _OUR_ asses kicked by _THOSE_ Powerpuff Princesses.", said Sledge Bro, reunited with his emphasizing words habit.

Hammer Bro, not able to cover his ears with his immobile body cast, is force to listen to his two Koopa partners in crime annoyed him. "…will…..you two….PLE-", Hammer Bro was interrupted by Melvin.

"Hey Hammer Bro, lot what I can do…home-E.", called Melvin, as he proceeded to place his curled fist together over Hammer Bro's face, with one of his thumbs inside one fist while the other is sticking out under his index and over the middle fingers. He then pulled both fist apart and brings them together to show the classic 'Removing my Thumb' trick. "OoOoOoOoOoO….how do I DoOoOo thaaaaaat..."

"…what _WILL_ Da Boss say _OR_ think of _US_ now, since _WE_ didn't _PULL_ off a simple _BANK_ robber _FOR_ money? _YOU_ know what _I_ think _HE_ might say _OR_ think? _I_ think, _HE'LL_ say that", Sledge Bro continues to rant; his bad speaking habit having no limits, while Melvin continues to show Hammer Bro his _special_ trick. Hammer Bro swiftly glances back and forward to the two idiotic Koopas, until he can't take it anymore and screamed at the top of his lunges. The ambulance doors closed and drove off.

"…..yes well, anyways", continues Toadsworth; "you three did a fine job and blah blah blah, SEE YA!" He then drove off in an instant in his black stretch limo.

"Hey! You bastard Mayor! What about our REWARDS?", shouted Daisy, shacking her fist in the air in anger.

As Daisy muttered something about a 'knife' and the Mayor's 'little man', Peach and Rosalina converse with one another. "Just when will criminals learn, crime is to be paid. And by 'paid', I meant in the formality of punishment.", said Rosalina in the 'you know what tone'.

"Yes, I'm sure someday peace and harmony will shower upon our fair world someday.", Peach joyfully claim. "…um….Rosy dear, can I ask you something…?"

"Why yes, what would you like to inquire of our moment of heroism?", asked Rosalina.

"Well…..earlier ago, you have claimed that I'm far stronger than I have proven myself to be. Do you really mean that?"

Before Rosalina answered, she quickly shifted her eyes left and right a few times, put up a fake smile, and said in the most unsure way;"…yes?"

"No she isn't.", said Daisy casually, adding herself to the conversation.

"D-Daisy! Yes she is!", stated Rosalina, now turning her attention to Peach. "Peach, don't mind your attention on Daisy. She's just being sour and stubborn."

"Naw, I actually agree with that Koopa. You do suck."

"Daisy is that just so-…wait a minute. You heard all that? I thought you were unconscious? I saw the Sledge Bro bonk you on the head!", bicker Rosalina.

"Yeah true", admitted Daisy, crossing her arms and looking up into the sky; "but ever since you've pulled me into the sidelines, I figure you guys would handle it and I took a cat nap."

"That is just-…I can't…So rude and-…Daisy I have two minds of a–", Rosalina stutter with her words. However she interrupted by Peach.

"Oh Rosalina, no need to make a fuss. I'm sure Daisy is just kidding. You know how she is.", Peach, you guess it, passionately claim with a smile.

"Uhhh, No! I REALLY mean you su-", interrupted by Peach, Daisy wasn't able to finish her protest.

"Come on everyone! '_Group Hug_'!" said Peach with all her love and caring, spreading her arms wide enough for her two companions.

"Oh no, no, no! I do not-", although against the idea for a hug from Peach, Daisy's shacking arms in front of her wasn't enough to stop Peach from embracing her and Rosalina, no that she cared, from a gentle gripped hug; complete with shiny sparkles around them, including a 'HP +250' sign over each individuals head. Daisy gave up on trying breaking free and waited for it to be over. After a moment of huggy-wuggy, they finally flew off into the distance, heading home to rest…..or avoid their perverted professor. Little did they know, an evil entity was watching over them.

Afar, on top of a giant volcano in the heart of Toad Town, there's a giant telescope resting on top of a base. It was suspending over the volcano magma. The telescope itself retreated back within the dome building as if it was done observing something. Inside the place, there's a big figure barely hidden in the shadows. After typing and pushing buttons on the telescope keyboard, the screen flickered on showing many, many pictures of panty-shots and other exploited parts of females all over Toad Town.

"Bwahahahahaha!", laugh the seemingly silhouetted creature. "With this mass amount of dirty photos of all Toad Towns residential females, sell them on the internet; I'll become richer than Hugh Hefner himself. I think I'll call it, 'Internet Porn'. Yes! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah, uh, no. In case you haven't notice, that has already been done.", said another figure within the shadows as well.

The larger figure suddenly stopped laughing and became disappoint that someone stolen his brilliant get rich quick scheme. "Damn it! Fine whatever. I guess I'll….keep them….for myself….", the big figure quietly said aloud, shifting his eyes.

"….Riiiiight.", said the other small figure; "Back to business I hope, you didn't forget our little deal remember?"

"No, no of course not.", stated big figure thing, and continue to explain; "After months of facing the Powerpuff Princesses, and studying their….well….'princess girly ways', I have finally came up with a solution to finally putting them in their place." He waltzes over to three large glass tubes that have a cover sheet over them. "Look at the results. Under these blankets are the answers to those princesses." Just as he finished those words, he removed the sheets to show his business associate his experiments with pride. The small associate stares in disgust for a second and shouted with a screech.

"OH! MY! GRAMBI!", the small figure shouted, as he runs to a nearby trash can and vomits violently. The big figure, with a look of confusion, took a glance at his creations. He immediately did a double-take and quickly places the sheets over the unmentioned, vile thing. The little associate soon afterwards came back.

"…Seriously?", he said with a stern voice.

"Hey, I'm evil. I got my reasons.", the big figure said in defense.

"Just what the hell is that?"

"If I tell you, this fanfiction will go from 'Rated T' to 'Rated M'!", answered figure thing that is big.

"….fine, whatever. Where's your REAL project?"

"*ahem*, over here.", said big figure leading little figure to the actual containment tubes. He continues to say; "You know, as much as I despise the Powerpuff Princesses, your own reasons for coming to ask for my aid is, how I say, imprudent?"

"Hey! What I do is serious business.", strongly stated figure that is small; "Those stupid, not caring, doodoo head bimbos will pay for ruining my life."

"Ooookay! Anyways, here it is.", announced big creature figure within shadows. He pulled the sheets off to reveal three other figures within the glass tubes, laying upright in position. Each figure is different size and shapes, but they are commonly human. "Bwhahahaha! With my top most powerful creations, nothing will stand in my way. Not even that dumbass princess and her two flunkies. BWAHAHAHAHA!", the figure triumphantly laughed. Then the big figure glanced at his associate. He reaches out and slapped him on the head. "You laugh too damn it!", demanded big figure.

They both laugh evilly as the camera screen zooms away and fade out.

_Who could this evil villain be? What beef those that little guy have with the princesses? What are those super beings in the tubes? Why am I asking you these cliché questions that never get answers? WHERE IS WALDO? Well…you'll have to find out in the last chapter of the "Powerpuff Princesses". And yes, I get paid to say that._

** (A/N): Last chapter to the parody will be updated soon. Maybe, a week or so, it really depends. Please R&R! I would love to hear feedback.**


	2. E1 P2 Boys Will Be Toys

**(A/N): Yes, I know, I said in the latest chapter that this will be the last. But, I have my reasons. A big fight scene, some jokes here and there, and the works. This chapter is actually really long, so I hope that's not a problem. Well enjoy!**

**Episode 1 (Part 2):**

**Boys Will Be Toys**

_Last time on the 'Powerpuff Princesses; Peach got kidnapped…..again, Daisy and Rosalina did some stuff, there was talking and shit, blah blah, someone got their ass kicked, blah blah, lovey dovey wovey, more stuff happen, blah blah, and finally….they went home. Oh yeah, and an evil, mysterious mastermind- that I'm sure that we all know, plans to get revenge on the princesses. Quick, short, simple; now let's get started._

_ Somewhere in this shit hole- Ah, I'm mean…the ever so peaceful Toad Town; we are now at the residence of the castle home of the Powerpuff Princesses. Now let's go inside and see what's happening. What's this? Oh, it's the professor, Professor Elvin Gadd. It looks like he's doing his daily research._

"…hmm….ah-ha…yes….nice….", quietly muttered E. Gadd, as he is doing his observation; "….okay now….remove it…..a little more- OH CRAP!", the professor shouted, as he was sent flying backwards from a punch in the face.

"Ugh, that perverted old freak!", growled Daisy, slightly shacking her fist; "Why does he do that every damn time we take a shower?"

"Well, he did say it was for our benefit of health to make sure we stay in good condition.", answered Peach, in a cheerful tone. Peach and Daisy we're in the Castle's 'Washroom Lounge'. They both have towels around them in their respective color; pink and green. Daisy sat back down on one of the benches across from Peach, somewhat irritated.

"You seriously believe that crap? C'mon Peach, you of all people should know that's _not_ why he tries to spy on us! You can't be this much of a ditz.", claimed Daisy.

"But it seems very understandable", clarified Peach joyfully, while brushing her blonde hair; "after all, he did created us for the purpose to help others."

"Peach…..he created us for the purpose to help _himself_!", corrected Daisy; "Plus, you're like his number one victim besides Rosalina and me."

"Daisy, Daisy, Daisy", repeated Peach, slowly shaking her head and said innocently; "I'm sure, if you overlook the distorted actions of the professor, you'll really see that he cares for us, and wanted nothing more but our good well being. The things he does can easily be misunderstood."

"Misunderstood huh?", Daisy asked nonchalantly, resting the side of her head on her hand, giving Peach the dull look.

"Yep.", Peach simply replied with a smile.

"Okay than. Alright. So….explain how, slapping on your ass whenever he walks by occasionally, counts as being 'misunderstood' from his perviness?", Daisy bluntly asked.

"The professor said it's to make sure my behind is strong as steel, in case I, for some random reason, lost my ability to fly in midair.", Peach answered.

"….what about when he _claimed_ to lost his glasses, and needed an extra hand on your _'fun bags'_ for support?"

"He stated that he has a hard time walking, and he needs to stay close as possible to someone for balance."

"That time he raided through your dirty laundry for your panties?"

"To simply check for any type of diseases on his research."

"What about that one time, he asks you, to walk on his body?"

"It's to help the professor with his aching back silly."

"Peach! The man was wearing a dominatrix outfit, with a gag over his mouth and somehow, bondage himself to the floor!"

"He said it made him feel comfortable.", Peach said innocently.

"Oh Grambi", Daisy complained, while facepalming herself to Peach's incompetent; "why do you have to make her the leader? Just why?"

Then a low, familiar voice called out to the girls within the shower room. "Is the close clear?", asked Rosalina, as she inches her head out from the open doorway. She has a blue towel around her body, and was quite nervous to come out into the open.

"Hey Rosy dear!", Peach casually waved at her; "It's fine now. Daisy knocked him through the castle walls again."

"Yeah", Daisy proudly admitted; "this time he went through five walls….I must be getting soft." Body prints of the old professor were embedded on the walls. He is now in a different room, blood running from his nose, and his eyes are swirling around with a slight smile on his face. Rosalina, with a sigh of relief that the perverted old man was dispose of temporarily, came out from the other side of the wall, and joined her fellow companions on the bench. She sat right next to Peach, who continues to brush her hair.

"So…..how are we going to progress?", asked Rosalina, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?", asked Peach

"Well, this opening scene of the story is merely to display the professor's characteristics, and also we need to create an excuse to move the plot along to develop further into this parody.", explained Rosalina. After a few seconds of thinking, Daisy snapped her fingers, signifying she has come up with a great transaction idea.

"I got it!", announced Daisy, developing a scheming smirk on her face; "Lets….compare our 'bust' size."

"Oh, yeah! That's a wonderful idea.", applauded Peach joyfully, completely agreeing to the idea in an instant. She then looks and smiles at Rosalina with Daisy doing the same, awaiting her response. Rosalina only replied was a sigh in defeat. At that, all three girls slowly removed the top portion of their towels as _their- Ehh, yeah, this is as far as fanservice's is gonn'a go folks. Damn, what a shame. All well…..too bad….*coughcoughdaisycough*, *ahem*, anyways, over at the mountain top base in the middle of Toad Town…_

"Bwahahahaha!", laughed the big figure; "The time has finally come. Now, rise my children, come forth and destroy." With a push of a button, the liquid within the tubes drained away, and the super beings have awoken. The glass containment shattered everywhere with full force of their movement as they land on the ground. Their eyelids quickly flicked open, flashed red, glowing eyes in the silhouette fashion so their identities are hidden. Pleased with the results, the big figure clasps his hands together and gave the order; "You know what to do! GO!" On those words, the three different shaped, super beings flew through the volcano domes roof, laughing manically in the distance. The other figure, the small associate, approaches the proud creator.

"Excellent….excellent…", said the small figure; "Those Powerpuff Princesses will not stand a chance. You did a fine job Bo-"

He was interrupted by the big figure; "Shush! Shut up. I don't want you to give away my identity yet fool."

"…..why not?", asked the small figure.

"Because, it's best to keep the readers in suspense, making them crave more of my mysterious characteristics. Making them proceed on reading to reveal the evil mastermind within the shadows."

"…..that's…..stupid.", denied the small figure; "Figuring out your characteristics? It's quite obvious who you are. Plus, this story is garbage. No one is not going to care about your hidden identity."

"Silence! Enough of the '4th Wall Breaking' crap. That's just is getting cliché.", announced bigger figure; "Let's just kick back, relax, and enjoy the show. Those princesses are about to get a run for their money."

"Hmm, yes, let's just hope they succeed."

"Bwahaha! My creations WILL succeed!", stated you know who, as they both sit down in front of a big screen above the keyboard, showing areas of all of Toad Town. They we're both chomping down on some junk food that they set up for the great entertainment. "Let the chaos, BEGIN! BWAHAHAHA!"

At the Mayor's Office, Toadsworth was busy looking over some important paperwork on his desk. "-blah, blah, blah, increase taxes; blah, blah, blah, funding the orphanage; blah, blah, blah, new schools….", said Toadsworth, in a bored tone. "By golly, this is unfulfilling. If I've known being Mayor of this rag-tag town is going to mean more than just having power to tell, and make everyone obey your every command; then I'll have you know, I would have never accepted this position if I have to do all this boring paper work. Seriously, whom in this world cares if-", he than picks up one of the documents; "-if the Shy Guys are protesting to have equal rights? No cares about them. Is there even a Shy _'Girl'_? Ohh, I don't care. I just wish _something_ will happen already."

Right on cue, the front doors burst open by Diddy Kong, as he was riding on the unicycle while blowing a horn in his mouth, and at the same time banging a pair of clamper plates together. He was riding around Toadsworth's office space, making all that noise in the process before he left within a minute of his arrival. The Mayor himself was oblivious of the random Kong appearance in the room, as he was busy staring boringly at the stacks of documents on his desk. He sighed before saying; "….yep...something interesting…."

Then his office phone ringed on his desk. Toadsworth sluggishly answered it, thinking it's just another one of his Town's associate, wanting to talk about business stuff. "….hello…."; Toadsworth lifelessly answered; "…..huh?...Wh-WHAT? Collapsed buildings? Why I have no-." He was interrupted by another phone ringing on his desk, and he answered it; "Yes, how can I-….flipped over cars, and smashed trucks? My goodness, I never heard of such-." Once again another phone buzzed through; "Hold on a second sir. Hello, Mayors Offi-…..your daughter is stuck in the tree?"

More and more phones kept on ringing throughout the Mayor's Office. It soon had gotten out of hand for the old Toad, so he called upon his assistant. "Ms. Bellum! I request your presents in my office, STAT!", Toadsworth called out on his phone intercom. Within a second, a female Goomba wearing a red dress shirt and skirt with a long, blonde ponytail on her head came through the door.

She huffed in annoyance before saying; "I'm here Mr. Mayor, and for the record, my name is _Goombella_. Okay? Not Bellum." The assistant advisor for the Mayor was none other than the sassy Goomba, Goombella. Not matching well for her outfit, she is still wearing her trademark 'headlight helmet'.

"Yes, yes, good day to you to Ms. Bellum. Now, I really need your help.", said Toadsworth, brushing off her complaint.

Goombella gave a heavy sigh; "What seems to be the problem Mr. Mayor?", Goombella asked, a little irritated.

"It's these blasted phones! Every one of them is ringing like crazy, giving complaints all over town about its destruction and whatnot.", announced Toadsworth, flailing his arms to make a by standing point; "I don't know what to do, Ms. Bellum. This litter box town is slowly becoming a garbage dump. And the phone calls, they won't stop ringing, and also…..well, I really don't feel like hearing the citizens whine about their problems. What should I do?"

The Goomba assistant gave her Mayor a long, dull stare of his incompetents to do the _simplest_ thing that anyone will ever done. She gave another heavy sigh of frustration before making her response. "Well, Mr. Mayor, you can always…._**call**_ a particular someone. Get it?"

Toadsworth put his index and thumb fingers on his chin, stared up at the ceiling for a moment, snapped his fingers and said; "Of course. My, I can't believe I was foolish enough to forget so easily." As Goombella nodded in approval and for Toadsworth admitting to his mistake, he pulled out his 'Hello Kitty' design cell phone and said; "I'll give 'ol Chuck Norris a ring. I still have him on speed dial."

After hearing that, Goombella's facial expression immediately went from relaxing composure, to absolute fear. She quickly rushed to the mayor and smacked the cellular phone out of his hand. "DAMN IT, NO!", shouted Goombella; "I meant the Powerpuff Princesses! Geez!" _Whoow! That was close. Nice quick thinking Goombella. If you haven't stopped the Mayor, Grambi knows what will happen. You can say that she pretty much saved the day from further disaster. Man, I remember the last time Toadsworth called upon the Texas Ranger. Seriously, the end results weren't pretty…_

"Oh, yes, them. I suppose I'll give the ladies a call instead", Toadsworth nonchalantly decided, while walking over to a table stand with an odd looking, crown shape phone sitting on top. "Thank you for the help Ms. Bellum, you are dismissed."

"For the last time Mr. Mayor, my name is 'Goombella'! Goom-Bel-La!", irritably the Goomba girl bluntly stated.

"No, no, Ms. Bellum. I'm not going to let you persuade me into giving you a raise.", said Toadsworth. If Goombella had hands, she'll facepalm herself. She then left, muttering under her breath about 'not so nice things', leaving the Mayor to finally call the heroines.

_Poor Goombella. Anyways, back over at the castle of our heroines, the princesses are now in their one bedroom chatting to one another.*sigh*, I swear, there is too much talking in this damn story…_

The atmosphere in the room is pretty tensed, as two of the three princesses; Daisy and Rosalina, are in an argument with one another. As for Peach, the calm and passionate leader in the group, was trying to settle the two down, by agreeing to both sides of the dispute. In hindsight; just your average day in the lives of the Powerpuff Princesses.

"Hah ha, ha! Gee, Rosalina, you're just so easy to mess with.", laughed Daisy, amusing herself; "Heh, heh, heh! My gosh, it's so hilarious."

"It's true Rosy dear, you really do uplift the spirit in everyone.", agreeably stated Peach, happy as ever.

"Honestly Daisy, why do you always assist to quell with me about such unimportant matters?", asked Rosalina, putting her focus on Daisy barely listing to Peach; "You do this particular every day, just for your amusement. It's very childish and immature for someone like you."

"Oh my, Daisy you really do show such childlike behavior. Hm, hm, hm.", agreeably giggle Peach, while drinking a cup of tea.

"Hmph. Really now?", said Daisy, who is also ignoring Peach, keeping her attention on her blue teammate; "Ummm, didn't we like, just proven who's more _mature_ a few moments ago? Hm?"

Rosalina lightly sighed before responding; "Such antics doesn't prove a thing. Nor is it an excuse for the way you act."

"Oh yeah? Then what makes _you_ think that you're more mature than me?"

"Well, Daisy, for starters", Rosalina explaining; "I have responsibilities. I watch and protect the utter limits of the cosmos. I dedicated my life to tender to the Luma children's. I do varies other things, that shows how much of an adult I' am. That's what it means to be mature."

"Ohhh, those Lumas are sooo CUTE, and huggable.", announced Peach affectionately.

Rosalina gave Peach an agreeable nod and smile before turning her attention to the scolding, green clothed friend. However, when she looked back, Daisy was nonchalantly picking her nose and looking dully aside from Rosalina. Once she flicked her booger away, Daisy then glance at Rosalina and replied; "Huh? What's that? Pass the peas around like we use to do?"

"Wh-what? What does that even mean?", Rosalina asked, slowly getting irritated again; "Didn't you even listen to a word I said?"

"No, I guess not.", Daisy bluntly answered, in a casual tone. Then she gave Rosalina her full attention once more, forming a smirk on her face; "Speaking of space and stuff…you're not really all hyped up as you describe yourself to be. Not truly on the same category of royalty."

"Daisy….what are you even saying?", sighed Rosalina, lightly rubbing her forehead over a migraine.

"Oh, it's really simple. Peach and I being actual princesses, and a space junky like yourself is claiming to be one, which you're _not._", said Daisy; "We might as well change the title to 'Powerpuff Princesses and That Space Chick'.", Daisy then started chuckle to herself.

"Oh, that's right.", innocently agreed Peach; "Didn't you also claim to be a goddess of some sort?"

"Ahhh, no! I've already told you guys, I have never said to be any of those things. My fan-base spread those rumors.", cried Rosalina, out of annoyance. As the pointless argument continues, Professor E. Gadd made his way to the room and manages to halt the commotion.

"Ladies, ladies!", said E. Gadd, getting their attention; "Please, settle yourselves down. There is no need for you to fight over me."

"**We're not fighting over you!"**, the princesses stated in union; Peach with joy, Daisy with irritation, and Rosalina monotonically.

"Oh….well, anyways. Now that I got your full audiences, I've been having some slight problems.", announced E. Gadd.

"Oh dear. What is it professor?, asked Peach.

"Well you see, my body aches REAL bad.", E. Gadd replied, arching his back forward a little and rubbing his hips, while putting up the most fakest painful expression that only a absent minded person will fall for; "…oh….ouch…..the pain in my poor, old body. I hope I'm not, owie….being a burden for you three young, beautiful women to help an old geezer such as myself out….ah….the hurtiness."

"Ohhhh, poor professor.", sympathize Peach, as she floats over to give him a gentle hug, as the other two stares in disbelief.

"…mmmm, yes…yes. *ahem*, I'm going to get myself prepared, so you three stay here. I'll be right back.", E. Gadd said, as he walks off. All of sudden, the 'Powerpuff Princesses crown phone' started too ranged. Daisy and Rosalina couldn't be any more grateful to her the hotline go off, so they both rush over to answer it. Daisy got to it first and answered the call.

"Yo wat up Mayor.", Daisy replied; "….huh?...disaster in Toad Town? No problem, we are so on our way to…what? My thoughts on Shy Guy's with equal rights?...um...whoooo cares? Okay, we're coming. Later." She then hanged up the phone.

"Well, what is it?", Rosalina ask.

"The Mayor said something about some crazy stuff happening down town."

"…..is it Chuck Norris again?", Rosalina worriedly inquired, quivering a little.

"Noooo, trust me. If it was, I'll already be leaving this planet.", Daisy replied, shuddering from the memory of their latest encounter with him; "Anyways, we better get a move on."

"Oh, but what about the professor? He really looks in pain, and we can't just-WHOA!", before Peach can finish, she was pulled by the arms from her two companions, as they flew through the ceiling of their castle, heading down to Toad Town. A second later of their departure, E. Gadd came back, carrying a box that is label 'Fun Stuff' in his arms, while an gag hanging around his neck.

"Okay ladies, now let's get started wit-", E. Gadd stopped midsentence when he saw the room empty and the hole in the roof; "…blasted."

_Alright, alright. Toad Town is slowly becoming a waste dump, so our heroine princesses…and the *ahem* space chick-_ Rosalina looks at the camera screen, annoyed. _What? Don't give me that look. I'm just doing MY job. You know what, screw this. Time for my lunch break. Turkey sandwich here I come!_ As the narrator excuses himself, the three protectors made their way down town of Toad Town, surveying the area.

"Man, this part of Toad Town is pretty banged up.", announced Daisy. Over a dozen collapse buildings, fire spread, and many, many thrashed and flipped over vehicles can be seen in the distance. Peach, couldn't bare the horrific sight, thus covering her face in her hands.

"Who could of done such a terrible thing?", Peach unhappily asked. Rosalina then decided comforted their distress leader.

"Don't worry Peach. Whoever is responsible for this, will bring them to justice. We're super heroes after all.", said Rosalina, giving Peach a reassuring smile.

"Yes, your right. Thank you Rosy.", thanked Peach, cheered up again. Just then, from her eyes, Rosalina caught a flying truck heading straight at them from behind Peach.

"Ah! LOOK OUT!", shouted Rosalina, as she pushed the unexpected Peach out of the way, and maneuvers herself from the oversized, thrown truck. It crashed down on the road, sliding on the pavement until it bashed into a building, caught fire, and exploded. Before any of them could react, Daisy and Peach we're both entangle in some sort of thorny, dark purplish wipe out of nowhere, and forcefully pulled down to earth, and smashed into a nearby tree. They we're both pretty dazed by the impact. Before Rosalina could aid her teammates, she was painfully tackled by a blurring red figure that came behind her like a bullet, and she also ended up joining her companions in the tree. Right after that, the narrator came back, making lip smacking sounds. _Mm, mm, mm! Now that…right there…was the best damn sandwich I have ever eaten. 'Subway' you have never ceases to-….What the hell? I haven't been gone for five minutes, and you three have __**already**__ gotten your asses kicked?_

Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina recovered quickly, rubbing their sore spots from the fall. "Auugh….shut up narrator…", Daisy groggily said, massaging the side of her head. They then heard a union of crackling laughter.

"Ehhh…where is that coming from...?", asked Rosalina. After gathering their focus, the princesses pin point the source of the laughing coming from behind them. They saw three human, silhouetted figures in the distance, standing side-by-side of each other cracking up from their sneak attack.

"Ho, ho, that was very good.", said the smaller of the three men.

"Wha hah hah! Did you get a look on their faces when I threw that truck? Ha ha! Priceless!", gloated the wide and larger of the three.

"Whea, heh heh heh! Ahhhh, man I can barely breathe. Heh heh heh.", laughed the taller of the three. The princesses dusted themselves and got into their fighting stands, preparing to face these mysterious beings.

"In the name of justice, I demand that you villainous scum reveal who you are.", order Peach, in a serious tone of voice, pointing at them heroine-esque style.

The three men laughing came to a halt, as they slowly exposed their identities. "Arrr, demanding are we?", said the larger man; "Ha, ha, no matter. We are-"

"Heh, heh, the all powerful-", continue the tallest man.

"Jump & Stomp Plumbers!", finished off the small man, as the camera screen constantly and dramatically zooms in on Mario, Wario, and Waluigi; posing on their discovery.

**3****rd**** Boss: The Jump & Stomp Plumbers**

The large creator and his small associate we're now growing excited to witness the 'Jump & Stomp Plumbers', taking their stand against their rivals. Mario was in the middle, Wario was on his left side, and Waluigi on opposite end. "Bwahahaha! Finally! Now we get to see some action.", said the big figure.

"Yes, yes, it's about time they showed up.", eagerly stated the small figure.

_Back with the princesses…_

After they have revealed themselves, Wario leaned over to Mario to say something. "Just so you know, Waluigi and I are _not_ plumbers.", Wario said quietly to Mario's ear.

"Yeah, yeah I know, but…it's a last minute idea.", said Mario; "We're just gonn'a have to work with it a while. Besides we hav-"

Mario was interrupted by a certain shout of his name. "MARIO!", shouted Peach, as she flew over to Mario, and quickly hugged him in her arms with passion. "Oh Mario, I'm so glad you have made an appearance in this parody."

Wario and Waluigi started to snicker over the sight of the two together. As for Mario, he wasn't so happy. "Listen, Peach, you have to stop hugging Me.", said Mario, as he manage to pull free of the pink princesses grip hug.

"Huh? But why?", Peach asked

"Can't you see? I'm on the evil side now. That means I, for the first time ever, have to put all of my time and effort into defeating or obliterating your team, and hold you up for kidnapping….again.", explained Mario; "So….yeah, you can't be hugging me and stuff."

Princess Peach was puzzled. She stared at Mario for a good few seconds, as if she slowly comprehending what her once, 'knight in shiny armor', just told her. After the very awkward moment of silence, Peach position herself, open her mouth and said; "Hm, hm ,hm! Mario, you're sooo CUTE when you act all evil. Come here you!", announced Peach, as she quickly pulls the short plumber in for a much more affectionate, tighter hug. Mario protests and struggle to break free, but only end in vain, as his two evil companions laughed at the top of their lungs.

"WHAHAHA, HA, HA, HAARR! Okay….okay, c'mon 'skins and bones'", Wario called out to Waluigi, catching his breath; "Sense our 'Unofficial' leader is, all wrapped up at the moment, Ha, Ha, Ha. Let's go kicked those other girly princesses butts, and put them in their place."

"Yeah, Heh, heh, heh. We are so gonn'a-", Waluigi started off, but wasn't able to finished. When he looked over and saw Rosalina, shining in beauty from the sun's light at a perfect angle. "Warrghh….yeahhhh…ahh….", was all Waluigi manage to say. However, Wario took notice of his strange behavior, and nudged him a few times on the arm.

"Hey, skinny! Waluigi! C'mon, get a grip man.", said Wario.

"…Wario….she is so beautiful. Like…like an angel from above…", Waluigi announced, with hearts replacing his pupils, still staring at the blue dress woman.

"Arrr, so what skins and bones! We're about to beat them into a bloody pulp and- HEY! Where are you going?", asked Wario, as his purple companion is walking towards the other two princesses.

"What does it look like? I'm about to go over there, and give her the 'ol Waluigi charm. Eh, Heh, heh."

"Dude! Seriously! We are suppose to take down these broads.", stated Wario, getting irritated; "Now get over here, so we can finished them off, 'Wario Brothers' style."

Waluigi then faced Wario and said; "Wahh? Are you still going on about being 'Brothers' crap? We're not even related. Remember, you know, that first time we met?"

_**Flashback: 11 years ago. August 28, 2000; Before the 1**__**st**__** Mario Tennis Tournament**_

_ Somewhere in the open plain fields, on a fairly nice weather; Waluigi was sitting on a large, flat rock. The purple and black cloth man was sitting down in a 'The Thinker' style, condemning about something. Then, Wario came strolling by, upset and disappointed about something. He sat behind Waluigi on the rock, thinking to himself as well. After a while of silence, Wario let out a big sigh._

"_You know…", Wario started; "…sometimes…I just wish that I can just take-", Then they both said together; "-the world by storm with my own __**unique gaming series of mini-games! Oh my Grambi!"**_

"_Dude!", said Wario._

"_Dude!", said Waluigi._

_After awhile of talking, they both walk towards the sunset, hands on each other's shoulders. Then Wario said; "Hey, is it cool if I tell everyone that you're my brother?"_

"_Ah, what the hell. Sure!", Waluigi approved._

_**Flashback: Ended**_

After that, Wario started to think; "Hrrmm, is that really how I meet skinny?", Wario asked aloud to himself; "…oh well, who cares. Waluigi let's go and-", He saw Waluigi already confronting Daisy and Rosalina. "Arrr, already a whipped pansy.", mucked Wario, with looks of disappointment.

What seemed like a trance of watching Peach snuggle the red clad plumber, as he hopelessly flailed around to pull loose, Daisy took notice of Waluigi casually approaching them. "Hey their gorgeous, how about a date?", Waluigi asked.

Daisy scoffs at his request before replying; "Oh please, bony boy. You have zero chances at getting any of this.", stated Daisy, as she pointed to herself, raising an eyebrow with a rejecting smirk.

"Hell to the No!", corrected Waluigi; "I'm talking to 'Ms. Hot Stuff' over there." He then pointed over to Rosalina, who in turn, glance around the deserted area before pointing to herself.

"Um…me?", confusedly asked Rosalina.

"Yeah baby", said Waluigi, as he casually shoved Daisy aside with one arm, waltz up to Rosalina and put an arm over her shoulder; "Whattya' say sweetheart; you, me, go out and get to know each other _real_ good. Heh, heh, heh!"

"Ehhh….", hesitated Rosalina, making an anime sweat drop. Seeing Rosalina being, well, _'Rosalina'_; Daisy was getting a little steamed from getting counter-rejected for her blue teammate.

"Oh, no you didn't just toss _me_ aside like a rag doll!", Daisy mutter aloud. Peach then appeared right next to her, with Mario's cry of help unanswered, and helplessly clenched in the arms of Peach's hug.

"Ahhh, isn't that just sweet seeing someone asked Rosalina out?", said Peach.

"Not when I get through with him.", retorted Daisy, cranking her knuckles.

"Hmmm? Daisy, are you jea-_lous_?", playfully asked Peach, giggling.

"Pfft, as if.", counter Daisy; "Encase you haven't notice, I got a man." Daisy then put two fingers in her mouth and made a two-tune whistle blow. Within a second, a green and blue clothed man dive bomb from above, landing perfectly on his front side. He instantly got up on his feet and went over to Daisy.

"Daisy, my absolute everything that I care more for than anything else in the world, how you're doing?", asked Luigi, as he proceeds to placed a passionate kiss to the lips on his 'soul mate'. However, Daisy turned her head at the last second, and only got smooch on the cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go buy me new glamorous outfit or something. You know the one I like.", Daisy, responded, casually waving him off while not directly looking at him.

"Sure thing pumpkin flower who I gave my heart and value our relationship as two love birds even though you barely ever gave me the satisfaction from my hard labor to keep you happy. I'll see you later.", Luigi happily replied, before he left completely. Peach and Mario glanced at each other for a second, then looked back at Daisy and gave an uncomfortable grin. Then Wario made himself present in the scene, really annoyed.

"Arrrr, alright that's enough. No more of these pointless delays and fillers.", announced Wario, angrily; "I was created to open up a can whoop ass, and damn it I'm going to do it! All distractions put aside!"

Daisy got his full attention and smirked; "Heh, you know, I was created with that same stuff too." She then proceeds to crack her neck.

"Wharrr? Is that so then?", said Wario, giving her the stink eye; "Whar, ha, ha! You…are in a world of hurt."

"Bring! It! On!", retorted Daisy, giving Wario hand gestures for him to come at her.

"Weak girly girls FIRST!"

"Alright!", Daisy bluntly agree with a quick shrug. Before Wario can blink, Daisy kneed Wario dead on in the crotch, making him hunch over in pain. She wiped her hands with a victory smile; "Now that was-", Daisy was interrupted by Wario, as he instantly got up and punched her full force in the stomach. The world around her seems to have slowed down as she received the powerful hit, knocking the wind out of her. The punch sent Daisy flying straight into a building, demolishing it upon contact. As for Wario, he brushed the pain off and made a wide, wicked grin.

"Whaha ha, ha, just so you know, that was just my way of saying hello. Wharr hah hah!", gloated Wario aloud.

Peach was stunned by the sight of Daisy getting punch away like she was nothing. Mario notices this, and took the opportunity to finally break free from the pink princess hugging wrath, and rejoined Wario's side. "Finally I'm free. Why didn't you help me?", Mario irritably asked.

"Well first, I thought it was funny as hell", admitted Wario; "and second, you could of just gotten yourself out. Why not just burn the stupid broad?"

"Hey, I'm new to this whole evil villain thing, cut me some slack", replied Mario.

"Pfft! Rookie! Why are you even the damn leader of the group?", asked Wario; "Arrr, whatever, let's go finish off the other princess." As they prepare to attack Peach, a scream is heard in the distance. It was Daisy, and she is pissed. Flying towards the two surprised red and yellow clad men at full throttle, her trademark 'Flower Symbol' appear around her and disappear, having Daisy form a sphere of glowing, ivory petals in the palm of her hand. With a single thrust of her arm, Wario was sent flying in the air blasted in rays of flower petals. A second later, a loud crash noise was heard in the towns' outskirt.

"Hey! Just so you know, that was _my_ way of saying hello too!", shouted Daisy, cupping her hand over her mouth, assuming Wario will hear. Unlike her, it didn't take long for Wario to recover. Greatly enrage, with anger veins on his face, the powerhouse man flying back to the group at neck break speed. "Hmph! Daisy Time!", announced Daisy, cracking her neck again. She quickly turned to Peach before departing; "I got fat lard here, you handle him." She pointed at Mario, and then left to endure the battle. Just as soon as Daisy left, Peach and Mario awkwardly stared at each other for a moment. Peach gave him a gentle smile and a wave, but Mario heavily sighed. He clenched his fist tightly to allow flames erupt from them, ensuring Peach that he's prepared to fight. _Hmm, too much drama, not enough action. Oh well. Let's see what's up with the other two._

Rosalina and Waluigi, one of the Jump & Stomp Plumber members, are in an intense, heated up battle themselves; the battle of disapproval.

"Waaahhhh? C'mon baby why not?", whined Waluigi.

"Well…it's, mainly because I don't know you that well.", answered Rosalina, monotone voice and all.

"Ah, but you see, that's the whole point of asking someone out.", corrected Waluigi, putting his arm over her shoulders again; "See? We can go someplace-"

"Plus your friends are attacking my friends.", she interrupted, pointing over in the distance that the other two princesses are fighting the plumbers. Rosalina gently remove Waluigi's arm off her.

"…um, well I'm-…they're not really-"

"You've even committed felony of a robbery.", continued Rosalina, as she notice that Waluigi's pockets are full of jewelry.

"You know, I have a good explanation-"

"And the three of you spread and caused great destruction allover Toad Town."

"Nyaahh, I...didn't do, too much- umm, just only the minor stuff-", Rosalina didn't replied, but simply pointed over to an area of demolished buildings, with bushes of dark purplish thorns spread all around, and finally on a few line up buildings nearby, there's a large bolded, purple and black color graffiti that reads _'WALUIGI! NUMBER 1 – HA HA, SUCK IT LOSERS!'_

"…Warrrghhh….", sighed Waluigi, as he facepalm himself.

In the sky above, Daisy and Wario we're both in an undisputed combat. The two combatants are throwing blows after blows of attacks, not willing to give up and let the other one win. However, Daisy knew very well that Wario is superior to her in pure strength, so she must evade or counter any of his assaults as possible, or it'll be game over for her. But, she does have a trump card; Wario is not as fast as she is, so with speed and athletic skills on her belt, Daisy's chances of besting the hulking enemy are slightly higher.

"C'mon tubby, what's wrong? A weak girly girl like myself is too much for you?", mucked Daisy, as she throws a volley of fast punches at Wario. He was on the defensive, blocking them with his arms. Unbeknownst to Daisy, he was waiting for the perfect opportunity. In Wario's head, he's been paying attention to how fast Daisy's punches and kicks are. So if he times this correctly, he may be able to pull off a special move of his.

"…_wait for it….wait for it…"_, Wario thought to himself; _"….NOW!"_ He pulled his arms away from his defensive stand for a second, just in time to reach out and grip one of Daisy's flying punches. She became shock by his tactic change and didn't react fast enough; as Wario suddenly pulled Daisy towards him and flipped her upside down, and made sure his muscular arms wrapped tightly around her. Daisy thought Wario was trying to be a perv, until she realizes something far worst when his descend greatly shot down, complete with a spin. Wario is going to pull off his unique move, the 'Piledriver' from 'Wario World'.

"_Oh shit!"_, Daisy mentally shouted, as the surface building below was getting closer and closer by the second. She was running out of time fairly fast, and struggling to break free was useless.

"WHA HAH HAH HAH! THIS IS THE END FOR YOU GIRLY PRINCESS!", shouted Wario, at the top of his lungs; "NOW DO YOU- Wharr? WHAT IS THIS?" All of a sudden shiny, orange forms of crystals gather around Daisy's right arm. The exterior became too large for Wario to keep a firm grip, thus giving Daisy the chance to break free of Wario's grasp, just in time for them to land on top of the building with an average thud. Daisy dematerialize her crystal gauntlet, grinning at Wario's failed attempted to pulverize her.

"Hey ass for face!", Daisy mucked again; "It looks like I'm still staying. Can you at least TRY to do something right?"

"ARRR, you shut up you stupid bitch!", spat Wario, getting frustrated again; "This is FAR from over!"

"Why don't you come here and make me!", taunted Daisy, sticking her tongue out and pull down her bottom eyelid. Although pretty childish, it was enough to set Wario off, as he charge straight at her. It wasn't a regular type of charge attack; it was Wario's infamous 'Dash Charge'. With his elbow out front and his back straight forward, Wario pulled off his special move, allowing him to dash at a high velocities. But Daisy didn't care. She wanted him to get close to her. With a smirk forming, Daisy waited for Wario to get into a perfect enclosed range for her assault. Just when he was about to reach that exact range, Daisy pulled her fist into the air and slammed it down on the roof building.

"Crystal Smash!", shouted Daisy, as a ring formed in-between Wario and her, a column of jagged, orange crystals appear in a flash. The hard as steel crystal bashed into Wario as Daisy calculated, and send him soaring to impale into another building across the street. The mass column soon disappears, leaving behind an imprint of a flower symbol on the building roof top. Wario was seeing stars swirling around his head, but soon got over it, just in time to see Daisy zoom at him at top speed. "HAAAAAA!" screamed Daisy, readying a mighty punch. Unfortunately for Wario, he didn't move in time to save himself from a fist to the face. With a load POW, Wario was send flying again, this time he went straight through several buildings; eight of them at the least.

"Well, what do ya' know! I'm wasn't getting soft as I thought I was.", Daisy said to herself, as she flew off towards Wario, to see if he wants some more 'knuckle sandwiches'.

"Okay…Peach…I'm going to make the first move.", announced Mario, as he rears back his fist, but stops midway; "Unless…you, ah…want to attack first?"

"Oh um, no, its fine Mario.", reassured Peach, twiddling her index fingers; "You can go ahead…" With a nod, Mario dashed towards Peach, fairly performing a three move combo of two punches from his left and right fists, and a simple kick. Peach evaded the assaults with quick, effortless maneuvers. Mario then stop after that and waited for the princess to make her move.

"Hey, ah Princess?", he called out.

"Y-yes, Mario?", Peach perked up and answered.

"It's your move."

"Oh….really? I didn't know…", she trailed off, rubbing her arm; "You can go again….I don't mind…" Mario gave a deep sigh and charged up a fireball. As he throws it, the fireball was thrown sluggishly and poorly as it bounced an inch right next to Peach, as she watch it pass by her and soon disappears.

"Wow, Mario", responded Peach, slightly cheery; "that was…pretty good. You almost got me, despite that we're….five feet away…"

"Come on Peach, you have to attack me at some point.", announced Mario.

"But….but, Mario I don't want to fight you,", said Peach, with a sadden tone; "You're my friend and I care too much."

"You've got to Peach. I'm the bad guy now in this fanfic story. You can't let evil prevail."

"I know, but….I….I just can't", said Peach, as she hung her head in shame. Mario nervously gritted his teeth over Peach's innocent demeanor of being truly passionate. He quickly raced through his thoughts for a solution.

"_Momma-Mia, I never thought being evil can be so difficult."_, Mario frantically thought_; "Peach is making this more even harder than it should be….I can't even fight her if she doesn't fight back. If only I can get her to think differently-…THAT'S IT!"_ Mario then approach the pink princess; "Listen Peach, I think I just found a way to solve both of our problems."

"Really, you have?", inquire Peach, perking up again.

"Yeah, just hear me out a bit.", said Mario; "Now, I have to beat you and the others because I'm on the villains side right?"

"R-right…yes…"

"-but I can't because your feelings for me are preventing you to even a raise a finger to even attack back.

"Correct…"

"So, why not have you, Peach, just imagine we are having a fun 'Smash Bros. Tournament' match? You see, that way we both will easily get this over with." Peach tab her index finger on her chin a few times, while compensating over the ordeal. Then she flashes a smile before responding.

"Mario that's a wonderful idea.", cheerfully agreed Peach; "Those Smash Tournaments were so exciting."

"Good, good. Now we can easily settle-", however Mario was cut off from Peach.

"Here I come Mario.", declared Peach joyfully, as she raised her 'Frying Pan' in the air with both hands, and brought it down at full force. After a loud BONG noise echo, Peach look over at Mario, who was swirling his head around, with only his head to his shoulders being visibly shown. "Oh no! Mario, are you okay?", Peach ask, as she plucked the dazed plumber out of the solid ground.

"Ohhhh, Momma….-mia….", groaned Mario, with stars flashing in his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry but, this just isn't going to work out.", said Rosalina, in a apologetic way. The two of them are still going at it, practically forgetting about their teammates; "Besides, you've shown a lot of sinful antics, and selfishness. I'm afraid I'm going to have to-"

However, she was cut off by Waluigi; "But, but, we have so much in common."

Rosalina stare at the tall, purple clad man in disbelief. After a while she replied; "…name one."

"…well….um, ah….okay…let me think….", he stuttered with his thoughts for a moment, and then finally came with an answer; "Heh heh heh. Oh, yeah, how about that 8th annual Mario Kart Tournament back in 2008. It sure was a lot of fun."

"Yes, I remember that. But I'm afraid I failed to see how that makes us mutually alike."

"Wahh, errr…Oh, the weight class! Yeah, remember, we were in the same 'Large Class' for being tall!", announced Waluigi, nodding his head with a grin.

"…..and.", she monotonically replied. His grin turned upside down as he rubbed his back head, trying to think of another answer.

"Heh…..heh, well, um….let's see. We're both 'tall', and we love 'go-karting'….and um-"

"Speaking of go-karting", Rosalina interrupted; "Weren't you racing in the 'Gold Mines' course during that Tournament?"

"Wahh-YEAH, yeah! I sure was!", Waluigi responded.

"-and during the laps, you'll occasionally assault a green clothed person-"

"Ehh, yeah…Yep! That was me!"

"-who keeps getting knocked off the track, over the cliffs about a dozen times, because you've kept on pelting him with shells and ramming you're kart with his-"

"Heh, heh, oh yeah. I remember that one!", he said, swiping a tear off his eye with a grin.

"-and once he finally got his nearly battered kart back on the track, you got jumped out of your kart, greeted him with an apology, and pushed him off the cliff again and drove off."

"Oh man! Hah hah hah, the look on his face!"

"-but not before tossing in a Bob-Omb in his absent kart." Waluigi was too busy laughing to respond back.

"….that wasn't nice.", Rosalina bluntly said, causing Waluigi to immediately stop his laughter, and gave Rosalina with a perplexed look; "It was a curl and unnecessary attempt to fight against someone in a race. You've nearly caused him an untimely game over, and broken a variety of the rules in Mario Kart. Furthermore-", _Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, Rosalina kept on nagging about the things he did that day, like she's his mother or something. As for Waluigi, he just took it like a pansy. I swear this dude is totally whipped. Now let's get back to the action…_

Daisy last attack send Wario soaring through varies buildings. After searching through all of the Wario-like holes, she came across a structure tower that the overweight man went through. However, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmmm…where is he…?", Daisy muttered to herself, as she searches the interior room. Daisy continues to look around, but after a while there was no hint or trace of Wario.

"Hiding now, are we?", she quietly said. Then with a yell; "Come on out fatass! I know you're here!" Within the building, a sound of vacuuming can be heard throughout the room. Daisy couldn't pinpoint the strange noise, as it echoes everywhere around her.

"….where is that even coming- WHOA!", Daisy shouted, as the flooring benefit her begins to tear apart as if something was coming right through it. She quickly moved out of the way from the shatter wood floors, just in time to see Wario himself, busted underneath her pervious standing spot. Only this time, Wario is far bigger than he originally was. He looks puffed up like a balloon, his face checks are growing pinkish, and his facial looks like he's holding in a large quantity of air.

"Whoa, what the….your freakin' huge!", she said in shock. Wario looked down at the surprised tomboy and gave her a wick grin. Without warning, Wario exhaled all the stored in air at full force, shrinking back to normal an instant. The air was shot out from Wario's mouth with an ear shattering bang, right at Daisy. She took the full hit, and was blasted backwards a few blocks, only stopping to a halt once she crashes into a building once again. Wario hovered in the air right above Daisy's crash landing, and begins to gloat out loud.

"Whaa ha ha ha ha! How do you like that girly?", Wario mucked, still keeping a straight face; "I called that move my 'Swelled-Up Wario' attack. That should finish you off." However, Daisy flopped right out of the debris and broken walls, slowly standing back up.

"Wharrr? How are you- my attack should- even at close range-", Wario stutter with his words, astonished that Daisy was able to still stand from an almost lethal hit at such close encounters; "…Arrrr, fine. I'll admit that your really stubborn to my attacks…BUT, Har, har…just look at yourself. You're a wreck! You can barely even stand! Wha ha ha ha!" Wario was right, Daisy wobble to keep her balance from such an impact. Wario's special move to Daisy felt like she was shot from a gun, only the bullet was the size of a Banzai Bill. Her whole body hurts to say the least, but she still manages to look straight up at Wario, smirking as perusal.

"…well…..at least….I'm not such a….weak….girly girl…like you claim….", said Daisy, in-between breathes; "that right there….just proves….how truly….stupid you are….heh, heh, heh…" Wario became furious. He wanted to say a witty comeback, but instead he began to suck in air, as a tiny tornado was forming around his mouth. Daisy watched him from below, witnessing Wario's body gradually become bigger again. He was going to do it. He's going to shot another air bullet at her. Daisy could always try and force her aching body to move out of the way, but even if she did manage to dodge the attack, nothing could save her from Wario's close comeback assaults. She's in too much pain to even defend against his brute strength. That only leaves the only one option. This was it. It's do or die time. Daisy's 'Flower Symbol' flashed and disappeared, as she once again formed a sphere of ivory petals in the palm of her hands together. She continues to charge up her flower orb while still glaring at Wario with her icy, blue eyes. As for Wario he didn't take notice, but he was done storing in air for maximum power. The overly large, yellow clad man released his air bullet straight towards Daisy. The tomboyish princess was ready. Just as Wario unleashed his devastating attack, Daisy flew towards the invisible attack, thrust out her arm with the flowing petal sphere, and suddenly collided with it.

Daisy's sphere along with the air bullet attack struggles to overthrow the other. Wario simply laughed aloud, being full of himself that her efforts were futile. Daisy however, continues to push back, forcing her tried body to keep going. The two attacks spiked waves of energy in-between them, sending loud crackles afar. After what seemed like a stalemate, Daisy found herself in serious trouble. Her body was starting to wear down, which also means she's losing energy. And the ball of air shot by Wario wasn't even letting up, not even a bit. It's still pushing her, slowly but surely, back down to ground level. If Daisy can't sum up enough energy to out power the giant air ball, then it'll be game over for her. As she struggles to push, Daisy starts to use her emotions to fuel herself. With a couple of thoughts about, Peach, Rosalina, and mostly E. Gadd, just to make her angry, Daisy's panicking expression changed to a confident smile.

"Hey fatty!", Daisy called out; "Get a load of THIS! **GRAAHHHH!"** With a mighty scream, Daisy burst through the deadly air bullet, flying straight at Wario at high velocity. Before Wario could even comprehend what's happening, Daisy rammed her flower ball into his stomach and showered him in a ray of colorful petals. With a roar of pain he was sent flying into the distance again, crashing moments later into a building. Daisy was spent. She would usually gloat and do a victory dance if it wasn't for her body reminder her how much damage she took. She landed back on the ground, taking the opportunity to recover before rejoining with the others.

"Heh! Fatty-Mick-Fat-Enstin's got his just desserts.", mucked Daisy, whipping away some sweat on her forehead; "Alright, one down and only two to-", Daisy wasn't able to finished her sentence, as she heard maniacal laughter from behind in the distance; "No….freakin'….way…." She turned around slowly, fearing the worst.

Just as soon as he was gone, Wario was back again. He came rushing towards Daisy, and came to a complete stop a few feet away from her. His shirt was shredded from the top portion to his waist, leaving only a single arm sleeve. His purple overalls were torn around, but not as much. He even has a few cut and bruises. All in all, the fat man was a mess, but still holding strong laughing like crazy. "Your shitting me right?", yelled Daisy; "I've put everything I got into that move! You've should have freakin' died!"

"Haaah, haaah, hah, hah! You think you have WON?", Wario asked, laughing with a creepy smirk; "Whaah, hah, hah, so you think you can beat ME? Well guess again, Hah, hah, hah!" Daisy, for the first time, was now getting scared. She quickly brushed it off as Wario continues to speak.

"Loll and Behold! Your absolute downfall, Whaah, hah, hah, hah!", Wario laughed once again, as he pulled out a clove of garlic's and shoved them in his mouth, munching away. Daisy had a few questions running through her mind. Like, where did he get his hands on some garlic? Her first question was answered when she took a glance over the hulking monstrosity, and notice the building he smashed into was actually a food store. Now her second question, what will eating smelly vegetables have to do with her defeat? All of a sudden, a jolt of energy skyrockets from Wario. Daisy looks sharply at him and saw a glow forming around him. Wario in turn laughs more and more.

"Whaarr Har Har! HERE I GO!", eerily announced Wario, as he begins to spin in place. He spun faster and faster, his whole body flashing in bright lights and along with some sparkles. Daisy could only watch in horror as she can feel his power level increase by the second, unaware of the transformation that'll bestowed upon her.

_Oh no, this is bad! My one true nemesis; __**CLIFFHANGERS!**__ Damn it! After all that, what will Daisy face against now? Will Mario handle the per-pressure of being an evil villain? Can Waluigi woo Rosalina's love, despite the odds? WHERE THE HELL IS WALDO? Seriously, where is he? I looked everywhere!*sigh*, anyways, stay tune for more of 'The Powerpuff Princesses'!_

**(A/N): Okay, I guarantee you, that the next chapter is the finale. R&R will be nice. See ya later.**


	3. E1 P3 Finale with a PlotTwist

**(A/N): Ah, finally the last chapter is up. Sorry for the wait, 'Pokémon: B&W' can eat up a lot of your time…..well…enjoy.**

**Episode 1 (Part 3):**

**Finale with a Plot-Twist… (Oh God please-)**

_Last time on the epic dramatic story of the Powerpuff Princesses; '__**stuff**__'! Alrighty, let's get this parody on the road than._

_ Let's see now it's been awhile. Where did we left off at…._The Narrator pulls out a script that reads 'Powerpuff Princesses: The Crappiest Parody', and skim through the pages. _Okay, we did that part…we did that part also…Mario being dramatic- yeah, yeah, we're gotten through that…Oh, here it is! Okay, *ahem*, within the demolished area of Toad Town…_

Daisy, particularly batter from her earlier scuffle with Wario, is still standing tall and strong. Her eyes are covered by her arms from the slight blinding flashes of light, coming from the hulking, yellow and purple clad Wario. The menaces quickly returned from the tomboyish princess latest counter-attack, and undertake a monstrous transformation. Daisy now braces herself for the worst possible outcome, as she can sense his power level rocketing higher and higher by the second. Finally at long last, Wario's spinning came to a stop. The sparks and bright lights that covered his body vanished in an instant, giving Daisy a sight to behold in utter disbelief as she took in Wario's new appearance.

"….you…have got….to be….kidding me…", slowly, Daisy mutter aloud to herself. She just stood there; mouth almost agape. Wario was no longer wearing his trademark yellow shirt, cap, and purple overalls. Instead, he is dressed in a weird costume getup, which looks like a kindergartner drew in art class. The outfit is a one piece, all pinkish color bodysuit. The skin tight suit is decorated with a pattern of yellow garlic's and a big capital blue 'W' in the middle of his upper round belly. His pairs of gloves and shoes are equally a darker shade of hot pink. There's also a purple color cape that is button around his lower neck. And finally, to complete his new form; Wario wears a purple color masked cap that only covers the half portion above his nose, that have big eyeholes, and a blue capital 'W' in the middle of his forehead. Daisy is still standing in disbelieving awestruck of what she is witnessing.

"Whar Hah Hah Hah!", laughed Wario, pointing at the stunned princess dramatically; _"Stouter than an iron burrito…"_, as Wario says this, he posed by showing of his muscles; _"Studlier than a snow tire…"_

He then did a jumped in the air, performed a couple of front flips while curled up in a ball, and landed with his back turned; _"I am…"_, he spin around in place like a ballerina and came to a complete stop.

"**Wario-Man!"** In an anime-esque fashion, Wario places his hands on his hips, while explosions of colorful smokes burst in the background.

After a moment of awkward silence, Daisy burst into a fit of laughter, falling to the ground while holding her stomach.

"Whooha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh please! Oh please Grambi, make it stop! Hahaha, it hurts! It really hurts! Ha, ha, ha!", begged Daisy, while tears run down her face. Her uncontrollable laughter didn't help with her bruised body.

"Hehehehe, Ar-ar-are you SERIOUS?", asked Daisy, after finally catching her breath.

"Arrr, this is no joke girly! You have no hope of winning!", claimed Wario; "I live a repetition to be the greatest! I am all powerful! I am-"

"Gay!", finished Daisy, who started to giggle.

"Yeah…- I mean NO!"

"Then what's with the faggot costume?", she asked, trying her best to hold her laughter as long as possible to hear Wario's response. But for the life of her, she couldn't, and went back to a frenzy of laughing. The bodysuit wearing man was getting red on face with anger.

"Gaarrrrrr, listen here you arrogant little-What the heck?", yelled Wario, as he was interrupted by a flash and an echo that sounded like a camera was used. Apparently it was Daisy's cell phone, which she took a picture of Wario's getup and forwards the photo onto her 'MyShroom' account.

Daisy was biting her tongue, only releasing some giggles so she can focus on showing her thousands upon thousands of worldwide friends the picture she reluctantly entitle _'Wario-Fag'_. As for Wario again, needless to say; he was pissed to the max.

"That's it! THAT'S IT! You are so dead!", Wario shouted to the oblivious green dress princess. He then soars up in the above Daisy. Wario proceed to front flip and shot down back to the surface, performing the 'Ground Pound' move. Fortunately for Daisy, she felt a huge energy level coming towards her and saw a large pink object closing in from above. Within the last second, she moved out of the way as Wario smashed into the ground like a meteorite. Daisy may have dodge a fatal blow, but the force of the impact pushed her a few feet away, bouncing a few times on the ground before coming to a complete stop. Daisy slowly stood up, remembering how strong Wario became during his cliché alteration. Soon afterwards, Wario blasted out of the giant crater, cracking his knuckles and flashing a wicked grin as he approaches Daisy.

"This….is not going to be easy…", Daisy muttered to herself, preparing for round three of the battle. W_hile the toughest princess struggles with 'fat-mac-gaylord', let's see what the others are doing._

A fireball or two sizzles pass the passionate princess, Princess Peach, as she dodges them with quick maneuvers. She was flying above ground, trying to get a possible close range attack on her hero/villain, Mario. The whole idea to portend to act as they were fighting each other in a 'Smash Bros. Tournament' games, was working well in Mario's favor. He can focus on defeating Peach, and not struggle on the guilt of working for evil. As for Peach, with her trusty Frying Pan in hand, she darted towards the red clad plumber while swatting away his hurtling flaming balls. She descended far too quickly then Mario predicted, as he was caught off guard of her sudden approach in front of him, her cooking utensil high in the air, ready to strike in a flash. Mario closes his eyes and braced himself for the hard whack on the head. But after a moment went by, he notice that something was off.

"…...Peach?", said Mario, as he slowly reopens his eyes to see nothing in front of him; "What the-….Where did she…"

As Mario survey the area, he went into disbelief as his question was answered from what he is witnessing.

"You can't be serious…", Mario muttered under his breath as he facepalmed himself. Princess Peach was a few distance away from Mario, at a local Gift Shop that was conveniently not demolished during the 'Jump & Stomp Plumbers' invasion. She is looking through the shops window, admiring an object that automatically stopped her assault at the last second when she spotted it afar.

"Awwe, its soooo cuuuute!", she squealed in full admiration. The object was a chibi version of Samus Aran in her Zero Suit outfit, standing on a little paddle stool. Mario slowly walked towards the pink princess, getting slightly irritated of the sudden distraction from the battle.

"Um, hello Peach? If I can recall, we were in the middle of something.", said Mario, being polite as he can. However, Peach didn't hear or notice Mario. She kept admiring and staring at the little bounty hunter, as if she was in a trance.

"Peach.", Mario called again, this time tugging a little on her dress. But still no response was given.

"HEY PRINCESS!", he shouted. Peach, hearing upon her royal status, quickly spun around to meet whoever called her. A loud 'CLANK' noise sounded off, as she saw no one in sight. After a second of confusion, she heard a faint moaning sound as if someone was hurt. Her suspicion was correct when she looked down and saw Mario flat on his back. She then looked at her right hand which was holding a Frying Pan. She gave a nervous smile, put her weapon away, and gave her attention back to the fallen plumber.

"Oh dear! Mario, are you okay?", she asked in concern. Mario sat up, rubbing the side of his head that has a small noticeable bump on it.

"Oh Mario, your hurt.", Peach confirmed worriedly, but then happily came with a solution; "Here! Let me heal you with my hugs of passion and love!"

"NO! Don't touch me! I'm- ah, perfectly fine thanks!", Mario quickly denied as he jumped to his feet and backed away. Once he recomposed himself, Mario confronted her.

"Okay-dokey!", started Mario; "Now as the role of the villain in this fanfic, I'm going to get you. No more helping hands or distractions, alright?"

"hm, hm ,hm ,hm, okaaay!", she giggled in replied, both hands behind her back while rocking on her heels back and forwards like a little girl.

Mario let out a deep sigh before continuing to speak; "Now remember, we're- we're pretending this is 'Smash Bros.' okay? Now…let's try and get this over with." Upon those last words, he charged towards Peach. With clenched fists that flare with burning red fire, Mario wasn't going to hold anything back. However she was ready either way. But unfortunately, Mario predicted her actions and body movements. As he closed in on Peach, she swung her Frying Pan sideways, clear for the red plumbers head. Mario ducked low enough for the flat iron plate to pass harmlessly over him, and he quickly turned his side to reach out grip the Frying Pan with his right hand and toss it aside. Believing that she is now powerless as of being disarmed, Mario attacked Peach with a thrown flame punch. But the pink princess retaliated by slightly falling to her left side in order to dodge the attack. Peach didn't stop there, as to Mario's complete surprise when she brought out a long Golf Club from nowhere and jab it into his stomach. Although the pain was unbearable, Mario recovered it off and grabbed hold of the sport equipment, and spun around a full circle to rip it from her grasp. As he tosses another one of Peach's weapons a far, Mario spun around again, but this time he crouch down, stuck out one of his leg to swipe kick Peach's feet. Peach saw what Mario is up to and jump high enough in the air to evade the downward roundhouse kick. In the duration of her jump, Peach put both of her hands behind her head. Mario was prepared to counter her attack, but once again, he was misled by the unpredictable pink princess as she slammed a Tennis Racket straight through his head. Mario stumbled backwards a few times, trying to balance from falling from the massive headache.

_Yeaaaaah, this went on for a good while. Let's see what princess number 3 is up to! On the other end of the battle grounds…_

Rosalina is in an epic brawl of her own with the annoying, stubborn, Waluigi; who refuses to give up on the fact that it's not going to work. Even though her head was bombard with migraines, Rosalina has yet to beat the purple clad, skinny man into a pulp. She does an excellent job to keep her temper to a minimal; finding varies ways to get Waluigi to give up, but to no prevail.

"Listen…", she sighed, circular rubbing her temple forehead; "We've been over this countless times. Why can't you let it go?"

"Waaaghh, no, no a thousand times no!", protested Waluigi; "I'm not stopping until you go out with me. Once you see past the all the trouble I'll admittedly caused, my irresistible, dashing good looks will have you think differently, heh, heh."

"That wouldn't even change a thing!", claimed Rosalina, monotonously with some irritation; "And another thing, isn't it likely that you are-how you say-'Jumping the gun' a bit?"

"Whaa? What do you mean?", he asked, scratching his head with his index finger.

"For starters, shouldn't you care more about how I feel? Because I'm not-"

"Well of course I do!", interrupted Waluigi; "That's why after you, and me, become a couple-Baby, I'm telling you, I can get you anything you want. You'll feel like a royal princess."

Rosalina facepalmed herself, and let out a heavy sigh before looking at Waluigi; "No….again, I don't require objects or things. We've been through that."

"Oh…right...", said Waluigi; "…because you have those…um, 'Llama' kids-"

"Lumas!", Rosalina retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, I knew that…", it was silence for a few awkward seconds, until he spoke up again; "Sooo, yeah, wonn'a go out?"

"…can we just fight like our friends are doing instead?", sighed Rosalina, wanting to just end the aggravation.

"WHAAAA? You just wonn'a beat each other up like a bunch of wild Ukiki's?"

"Yes!", she bluntly answered.

"Okay, okay! I see how it is!", Waluigi quickly said, before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a card. He handed it over to the highly disturbed princess, who accept the offer and looked at it. She in turn made a perplexed look on her face.

"What is this?", she inquired.

"Wha, ha, ha! That right there, is my home address.", he replied. The card with Waluigi's address reads:

26 Grimace Lane

Mushroom Kingdom

IMG EEK

"…..isn't this located at the, well…bad area?", Rosalina uneasily asked.

"You mean the 'Ghetto' outside of Toad Town?", Waluigi answered; "Wha ha, yeah, I've been livin' there with my mom ever since I was born. Sure, there's been a few Fire Flower gunpoint's and some break-ins every once in awhile, but it's all good."

"….this isn't making the situation any better than it never once was.", she replied.

"And on the plus side, once we make things official between us, you can move in with me!"

"B-but I don't-", Rosalina started to say, but was cut off.

"Oh, and you can bring in your Llamas too, I guess…"

"….", was her reply with an irritated expression.

_-all I'm saying that this is the 3__rd__ Chapter of this garbage fanfic, and we're barely making any reviews. Plus, I've barely gotten myself some narrating time in this, so I'm not making enough money like I should be- Well yeah, duh, that's the whole freakin' point! Oh, okay, well I'll SEE YOU IN HELL!_ The narrator screamed into his phone and hanged up. He then notices the reader's presence. _Oh….hey….right then. *Ahem*, so anyways, let's check back on everyone's favorite pink princess. Well, almost everyone._

"WHERE ARE YOU GETTING ALL THESE WEAPONS FROM?", yelled Mario, as he throws a 'Cross Beam Katana' onto the large piles of varies items and weapons that Peach, somehow hammer-space out of nowhere. Ranging the categories from kitchenware to sports equipment, and from swords to nuclear warfare's, plus her racing kart; Peach was armed to no end.

"If you can do stuff like this, it's hard to believe that you get kidnap on a regular basis's.", he stated.

"Hm, hm, hm. Oh Mario, you know me.", joyfully claimed Peach. Mario went back to focus on Peach, who also had her famous Parasol equipped in hand. After close looking at it, Mario notice something different. Peach's parasols are usually pink and white, but this one is colored yellow, with blue trimmings around the bottom, and slightly bigger. It also had a wide smile with eyes.

"P-Perry?", Mario called in disbelief.

"Hiya Mr. Mario!", Perry said happily; "How are you doing in this fine day? **RRAAAHHH!"** Without warning, Perry launch at Mario with the Princess pulled along on the other end. With a mouth wide open, Perry was about to swallow him in one whole gulp. Mario didn't react fast enough, and was evidently eaten by a living umbrella. Peach became shock at Perry's initial actions that it took upon itself to do.

"Oh, no, no Perry! I didn't want you to _eat_ him!", Peach stated.

"Well damn woman, you could at least told me that.", exclaimed Perry; "I know we're synchronize and stuff or whatever, but I can't read your thoughts."

After a moment, Perry felt a disturbing heat sensation within him. Within a second, Perry exploded with a strong force that knocked Peach a few feet backwards on the ground. Feeling dazed, Peach sat up surveying her surroundings and notices the environment had become slightly darker. She looked into the sky and saw a rainbow glowing figure. Mario was in mid-air. His whole body surrounded with a multicolor aura, and his eyes were change from his usual light blue to an intimidating bright yellow. Peach knew what this was, and Mario was about to do it.

"Alright, no more games!", Mario shouted; "Sorry Princess, but this ends now!" Mario then positions himself and placed both of his hands to his side, and begins to build up energy for a destructive attack. "Kaaa….Meee….Haaa-"

_Wait, wait, HOLD UP!_ Mario's chanting was interrupted by the Narrator.

"Huh? What is it?", Mario ask, a hint of irritation.

_Now listen here! I know your 'Final Smash' is kind of similar to a certain anime, but we are not doing that kind of parody._

"….oh…um, sorry, heh, heh…", Mario sheepishly apologies. Staring over again, Mario starts to store up more energy to do a _**different**_ destructive attack. He was now prepared to unleash his ultimate move, the 'Mario Finale'. He positions himself once again; his arms and hands flow around as a trail of flames spread.

"Oh Yeah!", Mario announced; "EEEEEEEE-"

"SURPRISE KISS ATTACK!", Peach joyfully shouted, as she grabbed Mario's head and kissed him on the lips. The random combat made Mario returned to normal state. His eyes widened and his face reflected the same color of his shirt, as his mind was drawn to a blank. He had mix emotions. He was scared. He was happy. He then exploded…..literally.

Mario spontaneously busted in a light of dust. As for Peach, she was completely puzzled of the whole scene. She slowly looks around for any signs of her hero, only to come up with a logical question.

"Umm…so, did I win?", Peach innocently asked to no in particular. Unbeknownst to Peach, she and the other Powerpuff Princesses were being watched the whole time through a computer monitor. The 'probably not so mysterious' large figure and his small associate saw the whole outcome.

"No my pretty, pink troublemaker, this is only the beginning!", the large figure answered, shaking his fist in the air for dramatic emphasis. The smaller figure threw his bag of popcorn at him out of anger, and to get his attention.

"You imbecile!", yelled the small associate; "You said your creations were PERFECT! You made it clear, that a 100% chance of those wretched princesses will be defeated! Now look what's happening!"

"Will you calm down, I know what I said and I know what I saw!", defended large figure; "Besides, it's just Mario for crying out loud. He's not much of villain anyways."

"Can you say the same for Waluigi? He's trying to date one of them instead of destroying them!"

"Oh as if _I'M_ supposed to know he has interior motives.", Large figure said, after taking a sip of his soda; "But at least his older brother is doing a descent job! See? I made something go right!"

"…I thought their not really relative?"

"It matters."

"….whatever…", huffed smaller figure; "It doesn't matter anyways. Your creations are not as grand as you claimed them to be, and it's only a matter of time before all three princesses' band together and defeat Wario once purple boy is down."

The large figure put some thought into what his associate said, and after a few seconds of compensating he got up and headed for the exit. The little associate notices this and called out for him.

"Hey! Where are you going?", he asked.

The large figure stopped at the steel double doors without turning around; "Bwa, ha, ha! It's like you just said; 'only a matter of time'. Well before _that_ happens, I'm going to make my move and begin the next phase."

He then left, leaving the associate in wonder.

"It better not be another get rich quick scheme from pornography...", he predicatively muttered to himself.

"I HEARD THAT!", angrily yelled the large figure from afar, making the associate tremble slightly in his seat.

Daisy had barely dodged a forceful punch to her head when she duck and descended towards the ground, being thankful that she isn't the building that was blown bits. Wario, undergoing his alter-ego 'Wario-Man', continue his onslaught of overpowering attacks and devastating agility. The green dress princess couldn't do much but evade every assault.

"_Oh crap….I'm in serious trouble…"_, Daisy thought to herself, as she hid behind a building; _"How the Underwhere am I gonn'a beat-_AHHH!"

She screamed as the building wall behind her have a hole in it from a punch. As Daisy stepped back, Wario's head peeked through the open hole with a wide grin and said; "Heeeeeere's WARIO!"

The pink spandex man proceeded to demolish the rest of the exterior walls in his way, and approach Daisy to pound her flat like pancakes. Before he can do so, Daisy quickly attacks first by throwing her best jabs at Wario's fat belly. However, this time, the punches were absorbed and Wario wasn't even fazed.

"Whah, hah, hah, hah, hah!", he heartily laughed before grabbing the stunned princess arm and spinning around wildly. He let go sending Daisy flying beyond her control as she yelled from the sudden launch. With no time wasted at all he zoomed towards the Princess, with both hands clenched together he hammer her downward, making Daisy plummet back to solid ground.

"Heeeh! Time for my favorite move!", said Wario, as he quickly descended and sped pass Daisy. Before she hit the ground dead-on, Wario grabbed her at the last second. He then tosses her behind him; launching her upward in the air once again.

"WAAHHH! AHHHH, AHHH-…huh?", Daisy screamed, but soon became puzzle of Wario appearing a few distance away from her; back turned, hunch over with his maximum gluteus facing her; "…ahh, freakin' A…"

With a smirk, Wario let loose his fully stored-in power just as soon as Daisy got close to him, giving her a full dose of the 'ol 'Wario Waffle'. The force from the cloud of obnoxious gas sent Daisy sailing across Toad Town. Wario watched as she starts to disappear in the distance from her descend, hearing a loud thud as she landed. The cape anti-crusader holds his sides while laughing as hard as he can.

"WHAAA, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH! I'll give that landing a perfect zero, which you are! HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH!", he mocked, taking his assume victory as an enjoyment. After a moment he finally clamed himself down; "Arrrhh, okay. Time to make sure that girly princess is actually dead….or defeated at least….but mostly dead."

He then pulled out his trusty 'Wario Bike'. He got on, and sped off at unimaginable speed towards the fallen Powerpuff Daisy's location.

Princess Peach was still confused over the little one-on-one scuffle with her, now gone, beloved plumber Mario. She examines his trademark red cap, which she picked up earlier ago, in a pointless attempt to find clues of his sudden disappearance.

"…hmmm…it could be….maybe….ermmmm…", said Peach, as she put ever ounce of her brain power to think up a solution to the situation at hand; "…errmmmm, hmmmm….I…..think…..I….got…-"

However, she was interrupted from a loud crash from the sky. The impact of the landing made Peach fall over on her back. She got up and walked over to the slightly large crater in the ground. Peach became surprise when she saw a familiar face slowly crawled out of the open dirt, panting heavily on her hands and knees in front of her.

"D-Daisy?", Peach called in shock. The Sarasaland Princess was in dreadful shape. She had bruises and cuts around her body, and her green dress and white pantyhose were torn. And worst off them all; her hair was a mess. Daisy couldn't reply back as she constantly hyperventilates. Her wounds were making her weaker and weaker, a sight that Peach couldn't bear to see anymore.

"Therapy!", Peach shouted, with the palm of her hand aimed at Daisy. A pulsing sensation shot out of her palm, covering Daisy's body with a healing light that made all of her open wounds disappear, and fixed her ripped up clothing. Daisy went back to breathing a normal pace and finally stands up. She look at Peach, who in returned gave a warm smile.

"Ehh, um…thanks.", thanked Daisy.

"Oh! Why…your welcome Daisy!" , Peach said joyfully. Daisy rarely thanks anyone when she gets a helping hand. Hearing this made Peach proceeded to hug her for the praise. As always, Daisy will protest the idea and fight Peach off. However, to Daisy surprise, Peach barely made it half way with her annoying hug, as she immediately pulled back, a disturbing look on her face. Daisy also notices that she sniffed the air around her for a second, and took a step back.

"Oh c'mon! It's not that…", Daisy trailed off in her sentence, as she took a whiff of herself; "….on second thought, it is THAT bad!"

Peach only replied with a force, uneasy smile, and pulled out a small glass perfume spray; 'Peach Scented'. She immediately squirted a few tiny droplets on her companion.

"Hmm, not my type of brand, but it'll do.", Daisy replied. Before Peach can say something, she and Daisy both heard a nearby motor vehicle in the distance. A maniacal laughter was soon heard, as the two princesses looked over and saw Wario coming their way and incredibly fast on his motorbike.

"Ahhhh, crap!", Daisy complained as she toss her arms in the air for emphasis. Wario stop a few feet in front of them. He stared at both Daisy and Peach, chuckling aloud to himself.

"Oh wow! That costume is really cute looking.", Peach complimented.

"Peach, just….don't.", said Daisy dully, knowing exactly what's about to happen.

"I wonder what happen to that Wario guy. Maybe we should ask this spandex wearing man if he might have seen him.", Peach suggested. Daisy only replied with a groan and her fingers rubbing her temple forehead. For the first time in a while, she actually wonders how her polar-opposite companion is doing. Probably went out with that scum Waluigi. Lucky her.

"This is going on for far too long now, you're really starting to drive my patience!", yelled Rosalina. She was still arguing with Waluigi.

"I try being nice to object the offer of dating, but you keep intentionally trying. I neglected, and gave numerous reasons why I don't require anything or want us to be a couple respectively. What is it going to take for you to go away?", Rosalina frantically asked. Waluigi then open his mouth too say something.

"Besides dating!", she quickly added, making Waluigi retreat back to himself and to start thinking. After a second of thought, he responded.

"A kiss!"

"…..what?", she ask, hoping that was a misheard; "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"Whah heh, heh, heh! I _kiss_ sweet cheeks!", He replied, with a smug look on his face; "A quote I remember on that one movie 'Hitch'; one kiss is enough to tell a woman everything she needs to know about a man. Just one kiss, heh, heh."

"That was just a movie, and I already know you. You told me enough information about yourself that makes me either repulsive or pitiful. A majority of your characteristic is against everything I know and stand for."

"….just one kiss!", Waluigi offer, oblivious to what she just said; "C'mon baby, pucker up."

"But I-"

"It's just a harmless itty bitty kiss.", he interrupted as he grasp both of Rosalina shoulders, and slowly inches to her face with his eyes closed; "smooch, smooch, smooch." He said aloud as he puckered his lips together, making smooching noises in the process. As for Rosalina, she tries to keep her distance.

"Uh…I, hold on-….this is not-….didn't I just-", she tries to reason. Waluigi's last resort plan was really pushing Rosalina's irritation to a dangerous level. Like a volcano, it suddenly erupted.

"I said-I said-…**DAMN IT I SAID **_**NO!"**_, without warning she pulled out her little star wand and bashed it on the stunned Waluigi's head, who immediately burst into dust of glitter smoke and sparkles. _Somewhere out there in reality, a 'WaluigixRosalina' supporter read this far and typed an angry review. Well…shit…_

Rosalina stood there in place, breathing slowly and heavily with both hands clench to her wand in front of her.

"*huff*…*huff*….finally….the nightmare is over.", she said in between breaths, feeling a lot better and relaxed; "Now…where our my two friends, that I'm sure are not in trouble in any sort of way while I was occupy."

_Meanwhile, with the ditzy princess and her badass teammate…_

"I really don't know how to put this gently Peach", started Daisy; "but we're totally screwed if we can't beat this fag!"

"Wharrr, Damn it! For the last freakin' time, I'M NOT GAY!", shouted Wario, who apparently heard Daisy's comment and started to throw a tantrum. However, Peach and Daisy ignored him and his angry outburst as they continue to discuss a way to beat the pink spandex, costume wearing opponent.

"How are we going to beat someone with that type of high level of power?", Peach asked.

"Aren't you the team leader? You think of something!", Daisy replied in a matter of faculty. Peach took the moment to think of a plan. She then glanced at the red familiar cap that was still clench in her hand. Then she looked Wario throwing his and stomping about in place. Then back at the cap. Then at Wario. Once again at the cap. She looked at Daisy, who in return gave a 'What' expression. Peach went back to stare at the red cap. It was at this point that the pink princess finally came up with a brilliant idea. She yanked Daisy close so she can whisper in her ear, though it was not necessary since Wario can't hear them when he's thrashing in place, muttering aloud how non-homosexual he is.

"Daisy, I know this will sound crazy, but trust me. This will work.", she whispered to Daisy's ear. After she revealed her strategy to her, Daisy groaned to the idea. However, she agrees none the less since it worked before. They quickly approach the oblivious Wario, catching him completely off guard as they assaulted him. He was surprise and immediately stops throwing his tantrum when he is pelted with various pink and tan, pecks of lip gloss kisses all over his face. This continued for a good 10 seconds and they pulled away.

Peach blushed and giggled from the attack, but as for Daisy, she was disgusted and spitted out whatever remains of his skin flavor from her tongue. Whenever she gets the chance, she'll ask Peach if she can spawn a bottle of disinfected mouthwash for her, if possible. They both stood there and stared at Wario, waiting for something to happen. After no results from the past minute of staring at the obese man, the only outcome came out of it was a mocking laughter from him.

"Peach! You said he'll explode! Why isn't he doing it?", angrily yelled Daisy.

"I don't understand. It happen to Mario when we we're playing a fun role-play of Smash Bros.", Peach explained, getting a weird look from Daisy.

"Whaa, ha, ha, ha! Alright listen here!", he calls for their attention; "You may have gotten to our pathetic leader and my stupid 'no-so-brother' brother with those girly charms of yours. But you aren't getting to me with that! There's only one woman that'll catch my heart and make me go all gushy over…"

He continues; "…and that special lady is 'Gold'! Lots and lots of gold. Shiny and glittery gold. A room full of gold. A house full-NO, a Castle full of gold! Mountains of gold, gold, GOLD!" He exaggerated his lust while hugging himself affectingly. The two princesses could do nothing but stare awestruck at Wario's own enthrallment.

"Told you he was gay.", Daisy nonchalantly muttered to Peach, who giggled softly at her remark. However, Wario snapped back to reality after overhearing and became instantly outrage once more.

"WHARRRR! No more mister nice Wario! Prepare to die!", he threaten. He stretch both of his arms out to his side, and quickly smacked his hands together to create a shockwave, powerful enough to make a tremor and knock both princesses a few feet on their backs. Wario slowly approaches them with the full intention to finish them off. Daisy groaned as she tries to get up, feeling a little shaken from the attack. She was instantly supported up to her feet to her surprise. She looked behind and saw it was Rosalina. The cosmos companion also offers a helping hand to their leader Peach, who took it rather quickly and gave an uncomfortable tight hug in return. From the glance of her eyes, she saw Wario dangerously approaching.

"Leave this to me.", she announced, breaking free from the hug as she walked forward towards him. Rosalina and Wario only stopped about an inch away from each other. They stare at one another, giving each other their own intimidating glances.

_And I have to say, it's a really awkward position to be in. I mean, Rosalina is like, what, 6ft something and Wario is almost half of that height so-You know, if it was me, I wouldn't be able to take it seriously. I'll be all like; 'Yo, I got like 6 feet on you man, you got nothing on this'. I'll just taunt the guy, breaking his motive and…*ahem*. Sorry, back to the story._

Feeling somewhat insulted by the overall height comparison, Wario floated upward enough to be at perfect eyelevel with her.

"So, 'leave it to you', huh?", he growled; "Arrr, you think you handle can this? You think you can take on Wario?"

Rosalina didn't reply. She just stood there, monotonously staring at the hotheaded, overweight, pink skintight costumed man.

"Ha! Allllrighty then. You know what? Humor me!", Wario demanded; "That's right, humor the great Wario! I'll give you a nice freebie. C'mon girly girl, give me your best shot!"

Wario showed a smug grin, leaning forward a little to taunt her into daring to do so. Rosalina sighed, pulled out her star wand and taped Wario on the head, giving him the same fate as her last victim. A sudden gentle breeze blew away the dust known as Wario. She sighs in relief, knowing that all three threats to Toad Town are gone forever.

"Well, aren't you a bit _aggressive_.", teased Daisy, as she confronts her; "What happen to all that justice and showing villains the right from the wrong?"

"Well…let's just say that there are some people who….needs a bit more persuasion.", she replied.

"….so you killed them.", Daisy stated, slightly nodding her head with a smirk.

"Oh no, no, it's much worst….", Rosalina corrected.

Somewhere in another dimension; Wario, and Waluigi are tied down to a chair and was force to watch, learn, love and care about everything that is 'The Teletubbies'. They screamed from the top of their lungs, desperately trying to escape with no prevail. Mario, for some reason, was in the background afar from them, shaking the hand of Anne Wood with a devious smile.

Back with the princesses…

"Oh, I understand now. Sucks for them.", commented Daisy. After a moment, they both couldn't shack off the feeling that something is wrong. Rosalina has a complex look on her face, which Daisy picked up on; "You can feel it too huh?"

"…yes…as if…something that usually happens, but didn't happen.", she said. Daisy then snapped her fingers, as she came to a conclusion.

"The unbearable 'Death Hug'!", she announced, with an uneasy realization.

"Oh, that's right…Peach.", Rosalina surveyed their destructed surrounding of demolished buildings, rising smoke, fire spread, and shatter grounds only to discovered that their team leader, Princess Peach, is missing.

"Where could she have-…", Rosalina cutoff her own sentence, as she notice a yellow sticky note on Daisy's back. She reach over and pulled it off, getting Daisy a very confuse expression. They both looked and read the message.

'_Long story short, I've kidnapped the princess.' _the note read; '_You know who this is, I'll be waiting. _

_Peace out,_

_Big-B._

Daisy and Rosalina looked at each other, let out a heavy groan, and flew off towards the big volcano in the middle of Toad Town.

Within the dome on top of the volcano, Princess Peach was struggling to break free. She's now strapped to a circular steel platform, with her limbs spread out and cuffed by the wrist and ankles. The platform itself is connected to a large object behind a white tablecloth. She soon stops her efforts to escape the restrains of the impenetrable steel locks, when she heard loud stomping of footsteps coming towards her direction.

"Struggle all you want my dear", said the large figure, and making himself presence; "you'll find it pretty hopeless to break those cuffs, which are I might add, are ten times stronger than diamonds! You'll never be able to escape this time!"

"Can you at least loosen one of them up for me?", Peach politely asked; "My nose is starting to become a bother now, and I can't reach because of the bindings."

"Uhhhh, no!", he bluntly stated; "I'm not going to 'loosen it up' just so you can ruined my master plan!"

"Oh…well, can you please scratch it for me? Pleeeeease!", she asked again with a wide smile.

"Well of course I can, my dear princess."

"Gee, really?"

"NOPE!", he shouted and started to laugh, making Peach pout.

"Oh you're just the worse! You wouldn't even help with my little dilemma.", Peach stated.

"Tough princess! I'm Grade 'A' evil baby! Remember that!", counter large figure; "And there's nothing that you can do about it. Not even the other Powerpuff Princesses can stop my plan this time!"

"….my friends will come for Me.", Peach stated.

"Bwah ha ha, oh I am, COUNTING ON IT!", he shouted. It was awkwardly silence for a moment.

"…so, um, you're really awaiting my friends appearance?", inquired Peach.

"Yeah, I left a factual notice for them. They should be on their way.", he casually replied.

"I see.", she nodded her head in understanding.

"It's for the final confrontation of the ending of the fanfic! You know, to make it more epic and stuff!", he quickly added.

"I see.", repeated Peach, nodding her head again in understanding.

"And as a grand finale, I'll reveal my hidden identity, so the readers will finally know who I am for the past two chapters."

"I-…", she was going to say, but stopped herself after coming to a realization; "…but aren't the readers aware of who you are anyways? There were big hints of your dialog."

"Actually, I'm glad you asked becua-", the large figure was interrupted by a loud crashing noise from the top of his laboratory roof. After the debris cleared up, Daisy and Rosalina finally appeared.

"Hey!", yelled large figure, pointing an accusing finger at the two princesses; "There's a little thing called a front door! You better pay for that!"

"Oh not this crappy joke again…", sighed Daisy, shaking her head on the tip of her fingers.

"Sorry we're late.", apologies Rosalina, before shooting a glare at Daisy; "_Someone_, couldn't bear to wait in saving our endanger leader, unless she has something to stuff her belly with."

"Hey, I was kicking some ass and getting my ass kicked all over Toad Town!", defended Daisy; "It worked up an appetite. Besides…", she then plucked a piece of food off of the blue dress princess lower lips; "…someone had a bit of 'Healthy Salad' on along the way."

"It was just a quick snack!", she quickly stated; "You yourself, wasted almost an hour of engorging a full course meal fit for three people!"

Daisy then burped, getting a disgusted looked from Rosalina before replying; "Yep, and I'm still hungry."

"I'm quite famished myself.", said Peach, getting in on the conversation; "I can't remember the last time I have eaten anything. I can sure go for a 'Shroom Fry'."

"I'm sorry Peach, but I'm afraid we didn't bring any nourishment from our selfish desire to eat.", apologies Rosalina.

"Oh that's okay Rosy! I'm sure our…'mysterious gentlemen', might have something."

"Yeah, you don't have any 'Honey Shroom', 'Koopasta', or any 'Zess Dinners' would you?", Daisy nonchalantly asked, picking her teeth with a toothpick and looking around boringly.

"Bwaha! As a matter of fact I do. Hold on a second while I….", he trailed off and stopped walking when he realized what he was doing; "Heeey, wait-a-mina-ute! Why in the world should I feed all of you? You know what, stop right now! Let's cut the crap and get straight to the point already!"

"Okay Bowser, take a chill pill already, sheesh!", said Daisy, who apparently revealed the evil large figure as Bowser, King of Koopas. Despite the fact that the hole in the ceiling let in a lot of sunlight to see around perfectly clear, he was shadowy concealed. They can now see Bowser very clearly; Red Mohawk hair and two horns on the side of his head. You can't see his green spiky shell because of the big white lab coat he's wearing.

"Oh c'mon! You ruined my grand entry!", whined Bowser.

"So what? We're gonn'a kick your ass anyway.", stated Daisy overconfidently.

"Sorry, but no rear kicking for you!", he announced while pulling out a remote control from his shell, and pressed a button. Daisy and Rosalina failed to notice that they are standing within a square outlined box, which spawned a light blue, semi-transparent force field around them in a cube shape form. The cosmos watcher glanced at Daisy.

"Daisy…", she called, with a hint of irritation.

"Just shut up and help me blast this damn thing.", Daisy replied dully. They both charge up a ball of flower petals and cosmic energy respectfully, and shot it towards the barrier. However, upon contact, the two energy balls dissolved into the blue force field.

"What the Underwhere…", Daisy said in disbelief. Bowser laughed from the looks on their faces.

"Bwah ha ha ha, oh that was rich!", he gloated; "How do you like my new invention? This bad boy can absorb all types of energy waves of any element. As an extra- "

He was cut off by a pleasantly loud sigh. The tyrant turned around and saw his captive, Princess Peach, scratching her nose with one finger. He also took notice that one of the indestructible steel cuffs is bent open.

"Hey, hey!", he shouted, giving Peach a slight startle; "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Oh…um, oops. Sorry.", she sheepishly replied, placing her hand back into the cuff, and closing it with her fingers the best she could. Daisy and Rosalina facepalmed themselves in the process.

"As I was saying", Bowser continue; "as an extra bonus the force field becomes even stronger! Sooo, yeah, you both are pretty much screwed."

"You'll never get away with this Bowser! Justice shall prevail!", declared Peach, being a bit dramatic.

"Oh, but I've already have! Bwaha ha ha ha ha", he gloated once more.

"This is hard to believe.", Rosalina said aloud, thinking to herself.

"I'll say.", replied Daisy; "I didn't think Peach wouldn't be any more of a blonde!"

"No it's not that, it's Bowser!", she corrected; "His lab of operation, his inventions, the trap we failed for."

"So what's your point?"

"Those are mere signs of a super genius.", She answered; "Don't you find it out of character for someone like Bowser, to be _this_ smart?"

"Ha ha! Well, my dear space princess", Bowser announced; "What if I say I'm not REALLY Bowser?"

"Whaa…", said Daisy. Bowser stepped back a bit from the imprison force field and stood up straight. His eyes closed and all of a sudden, steam blow out of the corner of his face and vertically in-between his whole body. The Princesses watched as Bowser's front body opens up like a two-way doorway, revealing a familiar character.

"I HAVE CHORTLES!", announced Fawful, as he jumps out of the Bowser mecha.

**4****th**** Boss: Fawful the Little ****Midget**** Bean Genius**

_ Holy freakin' crap on a sandwich, its Fawful; the psychotic little troll from the Mario & Luigi series. Totally saw that coming…okay, I really didn't but still._

His attire is an oversize lab coat that the lower half drags on the floor when he walks around, and for some reason, he's wearing that glass helmet thing that a certain monkey has on his head. It's not like his brain triple in size or anything; Fawful figured it'll make him looked even eviler.

"…..is someone out there messing with me?", Daisy asked; "Fawful? Among all other character's to play this role, this little freak get's it?"

"You are having correctness, Princess of the land of desert and dirt.", replied Fawful, in his Engrish language; "What bitter sweet character can do the role of the playing of a monkey, with fury and the lust of mustardy fury, that he'll use to spread to all of his adversary. Like a very tasty sandwich, a dooming tasty sandwich!"

"…Whaaa?", said Daisy.

"He's clearly saying that he's the far suitable character to take the role of the main villain in this parody, who apparently wants to spread chaos on those and his enemies that get in his way.", translated Rosalina.

"Yes! Fawful can see that one lady of the royaltiness have brain that isn't salty peanut size.", Fawful mocked, as he waltzes over to the control panels where Peach is.

"At least I can speak proper English!", Daisy retorted as she hopeless pound the barrier.

"I wonder…", Peach ponder to herself; "Fawful, how did you manage to survive, I thought your game was over completely in the latest game?"

"This is the Fanfiction!", Fawful bluntly stated; "Now enough of the talkiness. The dawn of Fawful shall be doing the rising! As for you Princesses of the power and the puffing, can be only watch as I smother this town, and soon the world with tasty sauce of doom!"

Fawful, with the biggest smirk that can reach so far across his face, pulled down the white sheets of his doomsday machine that will guarantee his victory. It was a giant laser, with cables and wires attach to the circular platform that Peach is restrained onto. Fawful then pushed a button that moved the platform embedded Peach to the end of the machinery. Once it was connected, the laser's wires snapped into the cuffs of Peach's wrists and ankles. The mad bean no later started his machine, as it slowly warms itself up, draining Peach's energy in the process.

"….I…feel funny….", Peach tiredly announced, with her head slightly hanging low.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING TO HER!", shouted Rosalina.

"All part of my master plan!", Fawful answered; "Fawful's beautiful machine will suck, suck, suck all of the energy from the princessiness of dumbness. My crafty laser uses that delicious pure energy as the mustard of doom to rebuild! Ah yes, my new utopia of Fawfuliness shall be all Fawful and under Fawful's control!"

He continues; "The mindlessness of fink-rat's that dwelled in my new region will be nothing more than worshiper, praising Fawful as their new king and master. Soon, Mushroom World will be the devouring meal for Fawful, and you princesses will be seeing the signs of 'Games' and the 'Overness' in the process!"

Daisy looked over to Rosalina with a face expression that says 'translation please'. She sighed and said; "He's going to use Peach's powers to destroy and rebuild Toad Town and possibly the whole Mushroom World to his own image. Everyone will be his slaves and our games will end."

"Oh, okay.", she nodded in understanding. She then face Fawful with an angry voice; "You'll never get away with this you bastard!"

"Ah, ha, ha, ha! Now….let's….be-…gin!", he said, as he pressed another button. The laser beamed quickly charged up, as Peach grunted and moaned when she felt every ounce of her power drained out of her.

"Finally! My dreams, my absolute control of the world….Fawful is going to have it all!", he excitedly stated. The laser beam, aimed down from the volcano top, fired its colorful ray of destructive doom all around Toad Town. Fawful watch with glee at his computer monitor. However, his joyful moment of victory turned into horror, as he watches the ray from his laser beam rebuild, fixed, recovered, and restored all of the damages that the princesses went through to stop his three creations. Fawful's eyes nearly popped through his glasses from disbelief. His mouth gaped open, hanging for a moment.

"I have…..confusion…", said Fawful, staring at the fully restored town in all of its glory; "Where is the rebuilding of a new age of Fawfuliness? Why isn't Fawful hearing the pleading screams and the begging of mercy from fink-rat mushroom heads?"

Fawful then felt something tap his shoulder. His heart almost skipped a beat when he surprisingly saw Daisy and Rosalina, standing before him.

"HOW DID YOU BYPASS MY DEFENSE?", shouted Fawful, while backing up a little.

"I teleported Daisy and I through you're force field.", Rosalina straightforwardly stated.

"Pick a body part Rosy!", sighed Daisy while cracking her knuckles and smirking deviously.

"I rather assist Peach, thank you.", she denied and floated over to the somewhat-but not really-retrained princess. Daisy simply shrugged preparing to knock the little beans lights out.

"Any final words?", she asked, giving Fawful his final moment.

"Um, eh…um…", he stuttered, nervously glancing around; "ehh, um…he….loved it?"

"…...great.", said Daisy before winding back a fist.

"No, no, wait! Fawful wants the redo of the final words!", he begged.

"Too late!"

"But-", it was the last thing he can manage to say, before the ruthless princess punched him, making the whole scene turned black. The scene now changes to the three heroines, surrounded by a big crowd of Toad citizens, fanfare, and once again being congratulated by the mayor of Toad Town; Toadsworth and his assistant advisor Goomba; Goombella.

"Awe, wonderful! Once again, you three ladies manage to save this dump-, Ah *ahem*, emmm, beautiful fair town….again!", announced the old Toad; "Isn't that right Ms. Bellum?"

"….go die in a fire…", Goombella coldly said, giving him a dull glare. However, Toadsworth merely chuckled aloud, taking the bad comment as dark humor.

"Oh, ho, ho! Ms. Bellum, you and your self-indulgent jokes. Tell me, do you do stand-up?", he asked, only getting a heavy sigh of annoyances as a response. He pay no attention to it, and went back to talking to the Powerpuff Princesses; "Anyways, the three of you have done so much over since you we're created by that genius gentleman, Professor E. Gadd."

The three girls looked over to see their senior creator in the crowd of people with a camera. He's sneakily takes a quick shot under a female Toad's skirt, looking away like he did nothing wrong. However, before he can walk off, the enraged mushroom woman notices what he did and swiftly karate kicks him on the back. Daisy and Rosalina shook their heads from the scene. While in Peach's head, the same exact incident with her at their castle, and the professor will explain, I quote; _'IT'S FOR SCIENCE'!_ In other words, she didn't think much of it and thought the professor had a good reason.

"Protecting the innocent, warding off evil and doing other mind boggling shenanigans that somehow saved everyone. How can I ever repay you three?", he offered.

"Weellll…", started Daisy, looking upward towards the sky, tapping her index finger on her lower lips as she thinks of a rewarding prize. A bunch of accessories' and money related rewarding prize; "…for starters-"

"What's that? Seeing the warm smiling faces of the towns' people and keeping evil in its place is rewarding enough? Fine with me! Later!", the Mayor quickly interrupted, as he was already in his black stretch limo, driving off in an instance. Daisy was not pleased.

"….that old ungrateful little motherfuc-"

"Come on let's go!", Peach ecstatically cut-in, dragging both Daisy and Rosalina along with her; "We're about to miss my favorite show; 'The Goomba Bunch'!" Both princesses groaned at the thought of watching the repetitive show, as they are forced against their will to tag only with their pink dress leader.

_Well that's got to suck for them! Never really was a fan of 90's television. Hmm…can't shack the feeling that we are forgetting something….Oh who gives a shit. Anyways, at the castle…_

Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina are now simply relaxing, doing nothing very interesting. They each had a long day of fighting evil and are now just trying to savoir the rest of their day. Professor E. Gadd was busy dealing with a lawsuit of sexual harassment earlier that even, so the rest of the castle is 'perverted old man' free enough for them to roam around.

"Hey, I thought of something that's bugging Me.", said Daisy, talking to Rosalina beside her on the couch; "If you can teleport us from that barrier thing this whole time, why didn't you do it sooner?"

"Well, to be honest…", she started, biting her lip a little; "…I…sort of…may have forgotten that I can actually do that."

"So, 'Lil Ms. Star Watcher' isn't so perfect after all huh?", playfully mocked Daisy, nudging her slightly on the elbow.

"Not everyone is perfect Daisy. Especially yourself.", said Rosalina, amusing herself.

"Yeah, whatever."

"And besides", Peach added herself to the conversation; "it's a good thing the poor little bean mistaken my powers for something far more destructive. Who' knew will happen if you did manage to stop Fawful notorious plot."

"You've come a long way as the leader Peach.", Rosalina complimented; "Although you do have more potential than healing abilities…" Peach merely giggled at that remark. It was silence for a few seconds until Daisy spoke up.

"Don't you guys get the feeling that something unexpected is gonn'a happen, while also about to be cut off in mid-sent-", Daisy was interrupted from a loud crashing noise. All three heroines looked over at the now busted open front double doors of the castle. A lone, short figure stood at the doorway, appearing silhouetted from the casting bright light from outside of the castle, making it impossible for neither princesses to tell who it is for the time being.

"You know what they all say", spoke the small figure; "if you want the job done, you've got to do it yourself!"

"Hey buddy!", shouted Daisy; "Who the heck do you think you are, busting in on our door like that?"

"Quiet you, the feelings quite neutral!", counter the small figure; "Fawful…you idiot! Forming an alliance didn't accomplish anything. It just made more complication's…..and fillers!"

"Wait….Fawful?", question Peach; "You were helping that little psychotic-although cute-Beanish man destroy us? Who are you?" The little figure gave off a short laugh before speaking again.

"Oh my, my, princess. Can't recognize my voice?", he said; "Here, let me tone down the light show." The little associate took a few steps forward out of the unexplainable bright light. All three princesses gasped as the camera screen constantly zooms in on the shadowy figure to reveal him as the 'Bank Toad'!

**Final Boss: The Male Bank Toad**

_Oh shit, I don't believe it! SEGA is finally bringing back 'Old-School Sonic' for their new game! All man, I am so cite that their finally listen to the fan-….huh? We're still doing this thing? Augh, fine. *Ahem*, Oh noooo…the main villain this whole time….the Bank Toad….male….didn't see it coming…..I am so not faking agitation…_

"The Toad from the bank robbery the other day?", Rosalina questioned; "But….why?"

"Why I did it? It's because of YOU three!", the mushroom man answered; "Every time….every time a robbery occurred at the National Bank, you always smashed through the ceiling in your repetitive hero entrance-esque. You just keep going through it! 'Oh forget about simply entering the doorway; let's just leave a nice giant hole in the roof without a care in the world! They won't mind'!"

"Are you freakin' serious? You've done all this because of little hole in the roof?", yelled Daisy, giving the Bank Toad a aggravated expression. However, he ignored her and continues his rant.

"My boss has now been officially taking money out of MY paychecks, in order to repair the damage! Just mine! He doesn't even bother taking a coin out of the other bank worker's checks, despite the fact she works along side with me. And you know what the real tip of the iceberg is? My wife left me! Because I couldn't supported her anymore! She just took her stuff and left! But you know what, that doesn't matter now. Revenge couldn't taste any sweet when it's best serve cold!"

"Oh, *sniff*I'm sorry to hear that…", said Peach, crying from her point-of-view of something tragic from the deranged mushroom's story.

"Yes, I do feel bad at the account of the hardship you've been through.", announced Rosalina; "However, of course, instead of confronting us about the matter, you have put all of your attention to destroy us, and even go as far as to team up with our worse enemy."

"What are you trying to say?", asked the Bank Toad.

"What I'm saying is that we give free insurance to those who have similar problems with property destruction and welfare. But sense you have succumb to criminal occupation, I'm afraid we hav-"

"We're going to kick your ass!", Daisy bluntly interrupted.

"Ha! You three beating me?", he scoffed at the comment; "I hate to break it to you, but I'm the 'Final Boss' in this parody!"

"News flash bud! Haven't you notice that final bosses in Mario games are getting kind of easy these days?", announced Daisy.

"Oh yeah well…..um, ah….ehhh…"

"I know this may seem insulting, but I can't see Mushroom People as much of a threat.", added Rosalina.

"...I, ah….ah….."

"I always follow my motto; 'Justice shall be serve to all evil'!", Peach cheerfully stated.

"…..", the Bank Toad was now officially lost for words. The three princesses march towards the helpless villain with the full attention to serve it justice. Peach followed along from the rear end feeling sorry for the little Toad, but evil is evil, and the pink princess has a job to live up to. The castle's front double doors closed as varies sounds of pain and agony can be heard from the other end. Thus ending the region of evil alliances for another day.

_So once again, the day is saved; thanks to the Powerpuff Prrr- PFFT, Ah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Oh man! The guys at the office were right. You can't say that with a straight face! Eh, ha, ha, ha, ha! Wooo, ahh, that was hilarious! Well, you get what I'm trying to say! End of story folks!_

**Now I can put this parody to a close! I hope I did a good job on Fawful's dialog; it was fun to write it! BTW, maybe you readers can help me out a bit! I'm trying to put this story in one of the 'Communities' for Mario fanfiction; the Mario Parody community. If you know how to submit stories into one, please PM me or put it into a review. Either way if fine. Thanks!**


End file.
